A Not So Simple Plan
by Reioko
Summary: ArisaKyo HanaYuki What happens when people begin experienceing new feelings for people who they had never thought about before? What about those who have always hidden their feelings? Or will Hao mess everything up?
1. Default Chapter

Romance PG 13

This is a Kyo/Uo and Yuki/Hana

This chapter is in Uo's pov.

Maybe

I was walking down the full street. It was a horrible Monday morning. The streets were a buzz with people going to school. I was on my way to where I normally met Hana. Tohru was walking with Orangey and "The Prince" again. She usually did now days. I didn't mind. Not much any way.

Hana was standing in the usual spot. Unmoving looking straight forward. "Yo." I said to her as she looked toward me. "It is that time again." She said referring to school. "I guess." I replied falling into steep with her.

The Yuki fans walked past us. We heard so many thing from them. All revolving around the wonderful Prince. It made me sick. These girls always came after Tohru. It's not her fault she's the Princes friend. Hana usually had those girls far away from Tohru. They were scared of her Electric-poison waves.

At least most of them, those who weren't were scared of me. After they saw that metal pole with blood spots on it they hadn't messed with Tohru if we were around. I had to admit I enjoyed scaring the fan club.

Hana looked over toward the school. No emotion in her face. As usual. She didn't normally have emotion on her face. Sometimes I could see it in her eyes. But not much. We walked towards the school. At least we'd see Tohru here.

We were in 1st period with Tohru. So were Orangey and the Prince. Hana and I sat behind Tohru. She sat with the Prince and Orangey of course. I could see all the glares coming from the fan girls. I'm sure Hana could feel it with her 6th sense.

Tohru turned and smiled at us. We had a little time before class. "Hi Hana-chan, Uo-chan." She said with the usual smile on her face. I'm sure she had no idea about the fan girls and their glares. "'Sup." I said with me usual reply. "Hi." Hana said with her smile greeting smile.

"I hope I do well on today's test." Tohru said with a bright smile. Test? If I knew we were having one of those I'd probably have skipped. Oh well maybe next time. "I'm sure you'll do fine." I told her. "Yuki-kun helped me study." She told us. I nodded. She usually studied with him. That's when a great idea hit me. "Did you study the wrong thing again Orangey?" I asked Kyo. I never called him his real name. Never felt like it. Plus it bugged the shit out of him. I loved getting on his nerves. He was one of the only people who'd fight with me.

"NO!" Kyo yelled at the top of his lungs as the teacher walked in. "Kyo please settle down." The teacher told him. I smiled at him. You could just feel his anger. I could've sworn I'd seen some steam come out of his ears. I think I won that round. "Well at least I studied." He said to me.

Why didn't he ever give up? "Oh I studied and all the right things." I told him in a cocky voice. "That's it bitch you and me right here right now." He yelled. He was just asking me to kick his ass. "Mr. Sohma is there a problem?" The teacher asked him. "No." He grudgingly said. Hana shook her head. She never did approve of our fights. Kyo glared at me as he sat down.

The tests were handed out. God, this was going to be an easy test. I knew all this shit. Why did I get the easy class again? Let's see... I think they said something about ditching too much school. The only reason I wasn't kicked out was because believe it or not I had some of the top grades. Most were amazed when they found this out. Not many knew. In a matter of fact I think I only told Hana.

I was done with the test in about 15 minutes. Great what the hell was I gonna do the rest of class? I yawned. Maybe I could through a nap into the mix. Man was I tired. That happens when you only get 3 hours of sleep. Tohru would probably scold me if she knew. Not something I was in the mood for.

I had turned my paper over so Orangey wouldn't copy my work. Wouldn't want him to get a 'A' now would we? I looked over to Hana. She hadn't even started the test. She looked at my test then back at me. She needed help. I turned my paper back over for her. Hana was coping away. I forgot this was her worst subject. Not that her best subject was much better.

I saw Tohru in front of me writing as fast as she could and the erasing it all. She was having some trouble would be my guess. She never could decide on anything. Next to her Yuki was writing calmly. And then Kyo. God how could the teacher even read his writing? He was scribbling stuff on the side. Then crossing out half of his answers, then he erased everything and tried again. I'm amazed he even made it into out school.

Then again I heard his family was really rich. Money could get you anything ya wanted. The rest of us had to have another way to get places. The jocks got in by being good at sports, Tohru works to make her money, and some people like me just get good grades.

I'm not sure how Hana got in, but I've heard that her family had quite a bit of money. I would've said she was an only child and her parents could pay for one child. But I've meet her brother. They look exactly alike no matter what Hana says. They both have the 6th sense and most likely the Electro-poison waves. It must have run in the family.

Then the bell rang. I guess I had been to dazed to notice it or something. We walked by the teacher and put out stupid tests on her desk. I walked out with Tohru and Hana as usual. The Prince and Orangey weren't too far behind us.

Personally I thought Tohru had a thing for one of the two. I can't tell which one. I think its most likely think its "The Prince". Wouldn't our fan girls have a fit if those two ever got together? I find this rather amazing but Orangey's get his own fan club. The girls must be getting really desperate.

Yuki and Tohru began talking about who knows what on our way to 2nd period. I had too many classes with these people... I didn't mind Tohru or Hana it was Yuki and Kyo. We were almost always around them. Especially if we were with Tohru. You'd think they were stalkers. Which at this point I was considering.

When we finally got to one of the worst classes in the school. Home and Family. I mean the class itself isn't too bad. It's the teacher. There is something called be TOO nice. Hana and I work together because for only god knows why reason you worked in groups of two. Yuki and Tohru work together while Kyo is stuck with one of Yuki's fan girls. That must be fun.

"Class!" yelled a very happy voice from the door way. "Today we change partners! This is gonna be sooo fun!" She yelled in a cheerleader voice. I hate cheerleaders. "Now our first group is Michael and Joy!" There was a moan from one of the guys. I'm guessing this Michael person. They moved to kitchen 1. This was gonna be a long day.

"Now we have Tohru with Yume," One of Yuki's fan girls I'm guessing from that glare she gave Tohru. This wasn't going to be that fun for poor Tohru. "Hana and Yuki..." All of the fan girls glared at Hana. This was gonna be good. Hana glared right back and a bowl broke near one of the fan girls. Hana gave them a warning smile and went to her kitchen. The fan girls stopped glaring. It was official. Glaring was dangerous to their health.

That's when I realized there were only two people left me and... "Uo and Kyo." The teacher yelled out with a really happy smile. Hana and Tohru both sweat dropped. They knew how much I hated this bastard. I glared at the idiot. This class was even worse then before.

"Okay! Class now it's time for us to start making... cookies!!! Now this will be fun! Work with your partner you will be graded by the taste of you cookies and the group's cooperation!" The teacher I now despised yelled in the happiest voice I've ever heard.

I glared over at Kyo. I really didn't wanna work with this bastard. But hey I had too. Unless I ditched tomorrow. "Let's just hurry up and finish this stupid class." Kyo said darkly as he grabbed some of the ingredients.

"My sentiments exactly. Oops... didn't mean to use a word too big for you to understand." I said with a glare crossing my arms over my chest. "You bitch do you wanna start something?!?" Kyo yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Kyo!" Our oh so happy teacher said coming over to us. The teacher gave him a very disappointed look while shaking her finger at him in the air, holding it straight out in front of him. "We don't use potty mouth in this class! Hurry and finish those cookies or I might have to give you homework."

This was pretty pathetic. Orangey shot me yet another death glare. We finished the cookies around the same time as everyone else. We gave each other the cold shoulder through the whole thing. The only things we said were... "Pass the eggs." Or "Gimma that bowl." Only the simplest things that we had to say.

Thank god that class ended faster then usual. "Everyone I have a special treat for you! Tomorrow we are stopping the cooking unit. But don't be sad for we are doing the family unit. That's were I give you a fake baby and team you up with someone else in the class. You'll have a job and everything. I can't wait to see you tomorrow and I'm sure you can't wait to start the family unit!" She said happily as though she blocked out the moans and groans from the class.

"What a stupid teacher." I mumbled under my breathe. I just wanted to get out of here and go to my math class. I liked that much better then this class. In a matter of fact I like my history class better then this one. And dirt is more interesting then that class.

Kyo looked like he was falling asleep. "Wake up dumb ass." I said as I kicked on of the legs of his chair. And much to my 'surprise' the chair fell. So did Kyo for that matter. That was a good idea. That's when the bell rang. That dumb ass didn't have time to start yelling before me and Hana were out the door.

"That wasn't very nice..." Hana commented to me. "Well that dumb ass deserved it." She couldn't argue with that now could she? "I guess your right..." Hana said simply. "I wonder about that new unit or whatever. I swear if she pairs me up with the idiot again I'll get her." I said disgusted. How could she pair me with him? I hate him so much.

Hana smiled. "Maybe she thinks you and Kyo would be a good couple?" I burst out coughing. "WHAT THE HELL!!? Where did that come from?" I yelled after the feeling of being choked by air left me. "If I'm good with that idiot then your perfect for Yuki." I told her in anger. Hana grew a little paler then usual. I mentally smacked myself.

Hana had liked Yuki for quite a time. But as I said before... she's good at hiding her emotions. She had forced herself to not like him after Tohru started telling us how great he was. We all knew... well except for her... that she liked him a hell of a lot. And as the unwritten code of friends declares... "You never steal or like the same guy as your friend." At least that's something like what it said.

"Sorry 'bout that." I said to her. "It's okay." She said. Even if she said she was over him I highly doubted it. "Hey Hana?" I said. She looked over to me with the question 'what?' written all over her face. "I don't really feel like staying in school today. Let's ditch." I suggested. It was true. I was tired of school. Hana nodded. "Good idea." She commented as we began to walk off grounds.

Now switching to...Yuki's Pov

I was walking with Tohru and Kyo to our next class. Kyo had been unusually quite. I think he was still upset with Arisa. She had proclaimed him a fool in front of that whole class. Then again if you ask me he is a fool. He was always picking fights like that... Lucky I was paired with Hana. She was the quieter of the two. And a lot friendlier if you ask me. That's when I noticed the two of them walking towards the gate.

"Tohru isn't that Hana and the bitch?" Kyo asked as he noticed her friends. Leave it to him to use foul langue in front of Tohru, he knew how she didn't like it that much. At least I hopped he knew... even he wasn't that dense. Tohru looked over to them. "Yep! But where are they going? Their next class is the other direction." Tohru said as she grabbed both of our arms.

"Come on; let's go see what they are doing." She said running with us in tow. I didn't really thing it concerned us. Thought unless I wanted a ripped shirt I was forced to follow.

"What are you guys doing?" Tohru questioned them before they could walk out the gate. "We're ditching the rest of the school day." Arisa said as bluntly as ever. Hana nodded her head in agreement. "You ditch?!?" Kyo yelled in amazement. "So I guess that Anger Management has never ditched school?" Arisa said making fun of Kyo.

"Neither have I..." Tohru said before Kyo could respond. She did have great timing. "Your welcome to join us." Hana told us. "Fine I'll ditch!" Kyo yelled. "Wow the bastard is finally gonna skip school!" Arisa said just to make Kyo freak out. And it worked very well.

"God damn you bitch!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "If you two fight and it's too loud the teachers will come and we won't be able to leave." Hana told them with no emotions on her face. Tohru thought about it for a moment. "I can't leave! Mom wouldn't be happy about that." She told us as she turned away about to walk to class. "Have fun I'll meet you back here after school!" She said with a happy go lucky smile.

Arisa walked off of school grounds. "You coming?" "Of course I am!" Kyo yelled as we left the grounds as well. Hana followed him off the grounds. "I wasn't talking to you dumb ass!" Arisa yelled. She looked mad, very mad. "Who the hell are you calling dumb ass?" "Isn't that obvious? Even someone with a brain as small as you should know who!" She yelled back.

Hana shook her head at them. "Are you coming?" She questioned now turning and looking at me. I wasn't really planning on skipping school... I had to think about that. I had never ditched school before. This wouldn't go good on my record. "I beat Yuki's too scared to go!" Kyo yelled at me from the other side of the school gate.

I can't really NOT ditch after he said that. That was a challenge and if I ever didn't except a challenge he would go crazy and destroy poor Shigure's house... I'm sure Shigure wouldn't be too happy about that...

Hana then turned her attention toward the two fighting. "We should go now." She said. Arisa stopped fighting with Kyo. "Okay. " She said. "See ya later dumb ass." "What the hell? I've never ditched before I don't know were to go!" Kyo yelled.

I knew we couldn't go home. Shigure would send us back to school without a moments thought. The main house is to scary to even consider going. I looked over at Kyo who was of course making a fool of himself making our chances of going with them even worse then before. I thought I might as well give it a try. No harm in trying now is there? "Arisa, Hana would you consider bringing us with you?" I asked. The looked at each other.

It looked as though they were talking through their eyes. "Sure." Hana said simply. As she and Arisa turned and began walking. Kyo ran up to walk beside Arisa and I walked by Hana. "So where are we going?" Kyo asked. "None of your business!" Arisa yelled at Kyo. This was embarrassing... these two fought like children.

"My house." Hana said simply. "What?!? Won't your parents by home?" Kyo yelled looking a little freaked out. "No they don't come home until late." Hana said simply still walking forward straight. She didn't even look at him when she talked to him. Arisa eyes flashed "Why the hell did you tell him?" She yelled at her friend. "Because he wanted to know." "I wanted to know if anybody was going to be home too just for the record!" Kyo yelled. That idiot always had a need to get the last word in. "Well I don't think my parents would be home..." She said going into thought.

"My brother might be home though." She said quietly to us. "Why would he be home?" Kyo asked. "He skips school to work on mediation." Hana said. "So your whole family is a freak house?" Kyo asked. Arisa smacked him over the head. Kyo went flying into the ground, forced to eat dirt and cement. "Shut-up dumb ass. You're the freak show here." She yelled at him.

It seemed to me that they were the ones causing people to stare at us. "Make me shut-up bitch!" he yelled at her. "Fine I will!" She yelled grabbing some duck tape. "Holy shit!" Kyo yelled as her ran as fast as he could away from her. That's when I ran into someone. "Sorry." I said backing up to see Hana. "We are here." She said quietly. I looked over to the house. It looked like a nice, ordinary house.

That's when a boy walked over from the other direction. "You left school too?" He asked Hana in a quite voice. He looked exactly like her except... a boy and younger. "Yes." She told him. "You brought more then just Arisa-san this time." He commented. Hana nodded. She looked at me. "This is my younger brother." She told me as he disappeared some where.

That's when Kyo and Arisa came back. Arisa was carrying Kyo over her back. His legs and arms had been tied up in duck tape along with his mouth. Hana smiled at this. "I'm guessing you won?" She said. "How did you guess?" She asked as carried Kyo like a sack of potatoes up to the door. Kyo had stopped struggling by the time we go there.

Once we had finally gotten in we went into the basement. There was the biggest T.V. I had ever seen. We didn't have many TV's at the Sohma's house. "Let's watch a movie." Suggested Arisa as she put Kyo on the couch and ripped off the duct tape on his mouth. "HOLY SHIT!!" He yelled in pain. "Why the hell did you do that?" He yelled at her in anger.

"So I can hear your girly little scream during the scary parts." She said in an evil tone of voice. "What are we watching?" I ask finally speaking up. "The Ring." Hana replied in a emotionless voice. Kyo eyes got big and Arisa smiled. "This is gonna be good." She said. "I heard this show scared the shit otta some people." Kyo said. I looked around Hana seemed the only one calm. Even I was starting to become a little worried.

Shigure said that this movie scared everyone at the Sohma house. This was going to scare me. I was sure of it.

After the movie

Hana's Pov begins... here

I watched 'The Ring' in pure silence. The waves given off by everyone else was much more interesting. Arisa was too busy watching Kyo's reaction to the movie, to notice the movies at all. I personally thought that Arisa liked Kyo. That's why she enjoyed bothering him so. The waves she gives off somewhat signals the beginnings of a small interest.

Small interests may grow though. "Yhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" Kyo screamed like a little girl just like Arisa had predicted. "I wasn't afraid; I was just testing if I could... scream louder then damn Yuki!" He yelled jumping up. Arisa tripped him yet again. He fell back into the chair. "You have to watch the movie." Arisa ordered him.

I would have laughed but for the fact we were watching a horror movie. Then again I was still reading waves... laughing would only serve to distract me. Kyo's waves seemed full of Chaos. He seemed not to know what he liked or disliked. He had a strong sense of fear inside his waves.

Yuki's waves were different then Kyo's. Much different. Yuki's waves were calm almost enlightening. He seemed to know what he wanted and what he didn't. Though a part of the waves told me of his other side. The said he too was in Chaos but a different kind of Chaos. These two were different yet the same.

I had no idea what this meant. It must have meant something. I would've tried to figure it out. But the movie was over, it had stopped. It must have been a sign for me. If I was meant to know then I will find out, if not then I wasn't meant to find out. I shouldn't really mind, but I wanted to know more of Yuki.

Though I have told Arisa that I have destroyed my feelings for him... I haven't. I'm sure she knows that. But Tohru, she has never known. If I can help it she never will know. Someday, I won't feel this way about him. Hopefully soon. It feels as though I'm betraying Tohru if I even consider liking him. How sad. Even my feelings feel like a deceit.

The only reason I didn't become a Yuki fan girl was because of Arisa. She told me not to sink as low as them. I didn't of course. But then we found of Tohru's hidden affection for the prince. So I acted like a friend. I began trying to destroy my love for him.

Though it seems to grow stronger the harder I try to get ride of it. Why is it that way? No one shall ever know. I guess I too am in Chaos. It's a horrible thought. Our father would disapprove. He taught us to make sure we were always at peace with ourselves. My mother had never understood our waves.

She knows nothing of it. She didn't even want us to learn the ways to control it. Though it is in our blood she wanted us to ignore it. Yet always she tells us how to be proud of our blood. Our father taught us of the waves. My mother had never known. That we are lucky for. If she found out we'd all be thrown into Chaos.

Arisa stood up. And then she looked at the clock. "Time for lunch." She commented. "Time to let me the hell otta here!" Kyo yelled referring to the duct tape still tied around him. "Fine, whatever." Arisa said as she began working on taking the duct tape off.

"Why don't you two go find us some lunch? I'll stay here and try to untie the bastard." Arisa said to Yuki and me. "Shut the fuck up!" Kyo yelled at her anger in his voice. "You dumb ass or I am not gonna get the tape off ya!" she yelled at him. Kyo began grumbling angrily.

I nodded. I was the only one here who could find the way to the kitchen. I started going up the stairs with Yuki behind me.

Yuki's Pov

I followed Hana trying to make sure I didn't get lost. This house was pretty nice, but the house was rather creepy. I don't mean I'm scared creepy just a normal creepy. It seemed like a maze to me yet Hana knew where she was going. At least I hopped she did.

We walked in total silence. It wasn't unusual for us to be quiet. Usually we had Arisa and Kyo fighting in the back round. It looked as though they would kill each other eventually. And then there was Tohru chattering non stop about something. Not that I didn't enjoy talking to her... it's just sometimes I prefer silence.

This wasn't one of those times. I had wanted to talk to Hana for quite a while. She seemed like a very nice person. Just quite. That was somewhat like me, I guess you could say. She always had a way to get ride of the... fan girls is what I believe they called them. Sometimes all she had to do was glare. Like in Home and Family. Then again she did break that vase...

That had even scared me a little. Then again so did those glares. I hated when their eyes were like that. It bothered me... they seemed like over obsessed fans. Once I thought I saw one of them digging through my garbage can. And then Shigure found a couple roses around the house. He thought the were for him from some women or another. But I ask you, why was it signed To: Yuki? When I asked him he 'accidentally' dropped it into the paper shredder.

It didn't matter much to me anyway. That's when I noticed I had lost... Hana. I looked in every direction. There was a door behind me and in front of me and a hall way to my left and right. Each having about 5 doors to each side. Who knows how many hall ways followed that?

Hana then opened the door in front of me. "Are you coming?" She asked in a calm voice. Her eyes were unreadable at the time. "Yeah..." I said as I followed her. I found myself in a huge kitchen. "Now the only question is where is all the food found and what do we want?" She stated the first part and finished with a question.

"You don't know where the food is?" I asked. That was pretty bad. "I normally just go over to Arisa's with my brother." She commented. I nodded; I guess that I could understand that. Hana began opening and closing cupboards looking for anything edible. I walked over and began to help her try to find anything I thought was edible.

back down stairs

Kyo's Pov

"Where the hell are they?" Arisa yelled. She hadn't gotten me out of this damn type yet. "Damn it! Why the hell can't you just cut the fucking tape?" I yelled at her. I was tired of this. Then she turned and gave me a small smile. "What fun is that?" She asked me as she tore some of the duct tape off my hands. "Ow...." I moaned. "That hurt bitch." "Shut the fuck up you dumb ass."

I would never admit this. Not to anyone, especially not Shigure... I actually enjoyed fighting with Arisa. She was the only true opponent. Other then damn Yuki of course. Then again that was a fair fight. I have won a couple fight she's won a couple fights.

I hated our teacher for pairing us up in that stupid class. At least I made every one think that. I was happy that we had been paired up. A perfect opportunity for a good fight. Today seemed like her lucky day. She's beaten me in all of our fights and even got me in this fucking duct tape.

"Yo? Orangey are you alive?" Arisa asked waving her hand if front of me. "I think they got lost because it already 4." She told me. Had I really been that spaced off. That's when I heard someone trudging down the stairs. "I couldn't find anything to eat." Hana said simply. Damn Yuki actually agreed.

Arisa stood up. She laughed at her friend. "I guess it's time to go to my house." She commented. Hana nodded simply. "That would be best." At that moment a boy who looked exactly like Hana appeared. He nodded too. It was really creeping me out.

"Well then let's bail!" Arisa yelled at them. "So you're ditching us bitch?" I yell at her. I hope I can start another fight. Arisa flinched. Oh boy... this was sure to be a good fight. "Go to hell!" She yelled at me. It was really obvious how pissed she was.

"It's freaking past 4!! You go to your own fucking house! I'm tired of baby-sitting a little baby!" Well that was rude. She got in a lot of insults in only...1...2...3...yeah 3 sentences. Hana looked back and forth between. God damn it... she was going to stop our fight... again. "Arisa let's just leave he isn't worth your time." The boy beside Hana said.

Oh yeah that little kid just pissed me off. "Ya know what? Your right squirt! I can just kick his ass tomorrow!" She said triumphantly. "Let's go to my house then." She said as they began walking away. Yuki began following them after a few moments.

"Hurry up, we have to leave now you know." He said his back to me. Damn that Yuki. Didn't he ever know when to shut the fuck up? Of course I knew we were leaving. I just didn't feel like moving. "Shut up you damn rat." I said back to him. He pisses me off... everything he does seems to have made me angry lately...

Then again I'm always mad at that damn rat. No need to think about why. I'm always stuck following the idiot. I decide it's time to black mail the bastard. He deserves it! But... he's the perfect one... how the hell do I find something that's worth black mailing him with?

I must study the fucking rat. Might as well start now. Especially if I'm gonna get good black mail. I guess I should start hanging around the idiot. As long as I can still fight with Arisa it shouldn't be too hard to keep practicing my insult throwing. A skill I take much pride in. Yuki can barely toss an insult.

That's a good enough for a win if ya ask me. So it's about 1 to... a million or so. That really sucks. God do I hate that Yuki... Little did I know it we were home. I had just been studying my lab rat to gain some information. Anything would work. Just something evil.

"Hi Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun." Why the hell is his name first? Tohru always says his name first. "It's time for dinner." She told us with a peaceful smile. Shigure greeted in his usual way. "Hi Yuki-san, Kyo-san." He sat down in one of the four mats. Yuki sat on the left side. I took the right and Tohru took the remaining mat.

I had to find something. Maybe he has a really bad habit... like... food gets stuck between his teeth. That's really lame. I'll find something really good... eventually. I ate in pure silence while Tohru chatted away as usual. I stared at Yuki. Nothing at all seemed amiss. How cheap was that?

Really cheap if you ask me... really fucking cheap. It was really rude of him to not have anything wrong with him. That kinda messes up my plans. Yuki and I finish at the same time. So I follow him around the house. Trying to make myself look busy. I pretend to watch TV, while he reads a book. Though I stare at him and not at the TV. Shigure's in the room too. Trying to come up with the next twenty pages his editor will kill him if he doesn't have. I swear that women's out to get him.

Yuki goes up stairs to his room. I walk 'innocently' over to the window. Then I jump out it. With my cat like reflexes I land perfectly on the tree branch which was right by Yuki's room. I hope it will have the black mail I need.

Unfortunately the room is perfectly clean. Nothing out of place. Other then maybe a pile of homework which he didn't quite get today... I wonder how Hana got him to skip. I thought he was a really good student or what ever. The skip!! I could use that as black mail. But then again... I was there... so I'd have to turn myself in too.

Yuki's already gone to sleep... well it is around 10. I can understand that. I stifle a yawn. Time for me to go to bed too. I jump back through the window and go to my room. I guess I'll have to find that black mail tomorrow....

down stairs

Shigure's Pov

I watched Kyo jump back into the window. He was out there quite a while. Unless... no that can't be... then again... Stop thinking about it! I order myself. Kyo had been watching Yuki like a hawk today but then that would mean... It's possible but I didn't think that... Yuki and Kyo would ever... it can't be... I'll confront him tomorrow. I mean maybe Kyo's just stalking him. But what reason would he have for that? I'm sooo confused.

End of Chapter 1 

Preview for Chapter 2: Things seem to have gotten more complicated. Shigure has a weird idea of what might be happening between the rat and the cat. Is it love? And who are the partners for the dreaded Home and Family assignment? Find out next time on 'Not as Simple as it seems.'

Hi all! I hope you liked chapter one. If you liked it REVIEW and if you hated it... flame me! I have a bag of marshmallows that be perfect for the fire. And I have a contest between all the Fruits Basket people! Or animals... which every they are at the moment. And give me idea's on who to have for the next chapters 'Who is the hottest guy in Fruits Basket.' Anybody's ideas work well!!

Buh-bye

Reioko


	2. Chapter 2

Not As Simple As It Seems

Chapter 2: Why me?

Arisa was walking with Hana like usual. It was as silent, as could be. At least they were quite. They couldn't say the same thing about Yuki's fan girls though. There was a lot of people talking about him. If possible, it seemed like ditching school had made him even _more_ popular. Hana and Arisa stopped at a corner, hoping that Tohru and her stalkers hadn't passed them already.

In the meantime they were forced, against their will to hear things coming from the creepish stalker fan girls. Kyo's and Yuki's. It was amazing, some of the thing they said were just plain… creepy.

"Did you see Yuki's legs! They were nice, do you think he shaves?"

"What kind of shampoo do you think Yuki uses?"

"Is that his natural hair color or did he dye it?"

"He ditched school yesterday! That's so HOT! He was a total goody-goody which is the way I like him, but now he's got that goody-goody bad boy thing going on! It's way better!"

"I know!"

"I wonder if he'd use eye liner if I asked him too…"

"He's so hot!"

These were only a few things the fan girls of Yuki said… others who were a little more obsessive said other things… things Arisa didn't even want to think about! They were sick! Kyo's fan's were even worse!

"He's got the best legs!"

"His eyes are so emotional!"

"He's hair is so… orange!"

"Orange is totally my favorite color!"

"I bet it's his too!"

"I bet he's my soul mate!"

"Who would want to be that bastard's soul mate?" Arisa finally yelled unable to take it any more.

It was about that moment that Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru walked over. Kyo just glared at her evilly, almost as bad as the fan girls… but Hana gave them a glare right back, they stopped of course. They remembered the broken glass!

Yuki just sighed ignoring most of the fan girls. Most of which were trying to get him to tell him why he skipped, and if it was to meet another girl. Meanwhile innocent Tohru was talking and smiling at Yuki, not noticing the glares from the other girls. It was dangerous to be a friend of Yuki Sohma's.

They walked to school. Tohru was the only one speaking most of the time. All Arisa could think about was the evil ways to kill their stupid cheerleading teacher if she paired her up with a certain someone. Hana was busy trying to read other people's waves, it kept her mind off of… things.

Finally when they entered first period and sat down the bell rang. When our teacher walked in he carried a huge pile of papers.

"Everyone! I finished grading all of your tests last night!" he said.

His name was Mr. Jinkins. He was actually one of the best teachers to get… usually. Much better then stupid happy go lucky teachers… anyway… he was always nice to the class and didn't care about late work. The only thing that scared the people in class was his life style.

He didn't have a life away from school. I mean really, who grades all of the tests in one night, just to pass them out the next day. I mean… wow, that's gotta show how much dedication he's got. It creeped most people out though, even Arisa didn't like it.

He began to pass out papers quite slowly. Most students were on edge, everyone usually thought they flunked. The faces of people usually changed… sometimes for the better… most of the time for the worst.

The first of the five to get their test back was Yuki. Of course Mr. Perfect got a B… well technically a B+. But whatever, it's all the same to me. Next was Tohru, a C. A good grade for poor Tohru. She had a lot to deal with, if Arisa had been in her position, she would have dropped out. Probably anyway.

Hana got hers back about 5 minutes later, a good B+. Hana smiled. She would have gotten a F without Arisa's help. Of course she had to get some things wrong or the teacher would become suspicious. That's when the teacher walked into the front of the room.

Arisa looked at Hana at the same time that Kyo had started to panic. Neither had gotten their test back.

"Everyone… please begin Chapter 19." Mr. Jinkin's said. "Oh and can Kyo and Arisa please come into the hall with me."

Mr. Jinkin's walked out of the room, followed by Kyo and Arisa. The customary "owwww" Was heard as they stepped out. Mr. Jinkin's then gave both of them their tests back.

"Arisa, as usual, I'm very proud of you, a perfect score… the only one in all of my classes." Mr. Jinkin's told her, pushing his glasses a little bit up his nose. "And Kyo… the worst score. I think maybe Arisa, you should tutor Kyo."

It took a whole twenty seconds for this to sink in.

"No!" Both said glaring at the teacher.

"Well fine… but Arisa you would be paid, and Kyo… I wouldn't have to flunk you and suggest they hold you back maybe one or two years… if your lucky…" Mr. Jinkin's told them.

Arisa thought for a moment. She could use that money… "I'll do it!" She told him with a smirk saying 'I'll get him up to at least a'd' by the next test!'

Kyo stared at her. He couldn't believe she said yes. He couldn't believe he was going to be forced to stay in this dumb class… even for another year! "Fine!" He growled angrily not happy with this arrangement.

By the time this whole thing was over so was class. Arisa sighed as she grabbed her stuff, and looked at Hana. Hana cocked her head to the side, saying she wanted to know, but wouldn't ask if Arisa didn't want her to know.

"I'm stuck tutoring Orangey…" Arisa told her.

"That would mean he'd have to come over to my house more often…" Hana said.

Arisa and Hana always studied at Hana's house. It helped Hana pass school… even though most of the time it was "studying". More like playing video games and stuff. Maybe watch a movie… or twelve. They had done that before… it'd been pretty fun. The next day, neither showed up to the test… they were both asleep.

"I wonder who my partner shall be in the 'family' unit." Hana said to Arisa, looking straight forward, as though she wasn't acknowledging the fact Arisa was there.

"If she puts me with Orangey, I already have a couple dozen ways to kill her… slowly… and painfully…" Arisa said evil in her eyes.

Hana looked at her and shook her head. They both walked into the class room. Followed by Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru.

"Everybody!" A cheerleader's voice called out. "It's time for the family unit!"

At that moment their 45 year-old teacher walked out wearing one of their cheerleading outfits. Hana actually looked shocked, her mask falling for only a moment.

"Before we start we have a new student! Hao Mendar!" She yelled. Most people rolled their eyes… but that was 'till he walked in.

He was handsome, to put it meanly. He was wearing the same uniform as everyone else, but he was way cuter in it. He had midnight black hair, and blood red eyes. All the girls began jumping at him. Trying to show him a little something about their selves. It was weird. His first day and this guy almost had all of the fan girls to himself. Even Arisa and Hana were dazed for a moment.

"Okay-dokey! Well here are our couples. Kyo and Yume!" Was he first couple called out.

Arisa smiled and then whispered, "Sucks to be you." Before Kyo was dragged over to the table by Yume.

"Next is Hana and Yuki…"

Hana looked at Arisa. No matter how much she liked Yuki, she didn't want to be near him. That'd only make it harder for her when Tohru and Yuki fell in love.

"Now we have Hao and Arisa…"

Arisa almost fainted. She got to be paired up with… him. Most of the girls glared at her. And then remembered the metal pole… the metal pole with blood stains on it. Their glares stopped in a matter of seconds.

"Hi, you probably know already but I'm Hao." Hao told her offering his hand with the most wonderful smile she had ever seen.

"… Arisa." She said back. It took only a few seconds, until she found herself falling for him.

By the time everyone had gotten a partner it was time for them to leave. "See ya tomorrow!" Said waving to Arisa as he walked away. Arisa felt a blush rise to her checks, as she stared off after him.

After School at Shigure's wonderful house

Shigure sat "working" on one of his novels. He was making paper airplanes of course. HE had searched both Kyo and Yuki's room. Neither of the rooms showed any sign of a…. relationship.

Kyo must have a strange obsession with Yuki! Was all that Shigure could think about. He had to talk about certain… things… with Kyo. He knew that the cat and mouse were falling love. Even if the mouse kept rejecting the cat. At least… that's what went on in his mind.

"I'm back." Kyo called from the front room. "Tohru and Yuki had to got shopping so it's just me, and dinner will be late." Kyo reported just as Tohru had told him to.

"Kyo! I have a very important matter to speak to you about!" Shigure called, forcing Kyo to sit down one the couch.

"If you are always fighting someone, that may make you start to fall in love with them…" Shigure began. "So is there anyone you always fight with, who you can't help but thinking about…?"

"Yep." Kyo said right away. Arisa… he was always thinking of how to beat her… even though it never really worked…

"Sometimes these emotions get so strong you want to get… physical…" Shigure continued.

'Yep I'm gonna pound her into the ground sometime. With or without that metal pole!' Kyo thought evilly.

"Good you know what I'm talking about!" Shigure yelled. "This is the perfect time for The talk!"

"What?" Kyo screamed.

"The talk… now I know sometimes you may just want to… well… do it right then and there you'll hurt your male lover unless you use lotion to…"

"STOP IT!" Kyo yelled as he ran to his room. He officially hated Shigure… again. What could he be talking about this time… actually never mind… Kyo didn't want to know… he didn't want to know at all.

End of Chapter Two.

Preview for Chapter Three. It's time to study! Arisa is gonna help Hana and Kyo study, but how can she do that when she and Hao were given homework by the peppy teacher… what about Hana and Yuki… good thing it's Friday… And how will Kyo take Arisa's sudden… liking… for a certain somebody? Find out next time in the Next chapter of 'Not as Simple as it seems'.

Thanks for reading. Yeah, Yeah I know this is short, but hey I got it going again! It was hard! So tell me if you like… tell me if you hate. I love you all! Anyway, I'm signing out because my figures are starting to fall off in pain from typing for so long…

Peace out and love always,

Reioko

PS: Yeah, Yeah, I know I sound like a hippie.


	3. Homework

Not as simple as it seems

Chapter 3: Homework is…

Arisa was walking out of her wonderfully horrible house. She was going to meet Hana in the usual spot. Today was Friday. The best day of the week in Arisa's opinion anyway. The only bad thing? Not seeing Hao. It may have seemed weird to most, but Arisa was already having a 'crush' on him. She hadn't had one of those since about… 2nd grade.

Hana stood, waiting for her like she always did. Hana's eyes were down cast. One of the only ways you can tell what Hana's feeling is to watch where her eyes are. Down cast meant she didn't really want to do anything. They had to talk.

Arisa looked at Hana, and smiled. This is one of those days. No matter how was at school on a day like to day you just shouldn't go.

"Hey Hana, let's skip again." Arisa suggested.

Hana looked at her, and nodded. Arisa knew that she was happy about it. Even if her eyes didn't show it. They were up now, and ignoring the rest of the world. They were, of course walking to Hana's house. Hana had a huge house, and Arisa didn't. That was that.

Hana looked over at Arisa and sighed. Arisa knew what that meant. They were going to talk. Probably another long conversation. Just like when she found out Tohru was living with Prince Charming. Not one of their better conversations.

Finally they came to a house. Well… a mansion. There was a huge yard, and a fence, that someone could barely see over. As they began walking up the path to Hana's house, her brother walked out the door.

He looked at them. Knowing what they were doing. They skipped often enough. He had gotten used to it. On the way passing them, without saying a thing, he handed the key to Arisa. Arisa just nodded at him, a show of thanks, and continued to the door.

They both walked in the house, and laid down on the couch lazily. At least Arisa did. Hana sat in a chair, her back as straight as a piece of wood. Arisa looked over at Hana, and then put her head on her hands.

"Tell me." Arisa said simply knowing that Hana wouldn't talk without being told to.

"It's about Yuki being your partner right?"

"Yes…" Hana said quietly. Arisa sat waiting for her, waiting for her to say more. Hana was never one you wanted to rush.

"I don't want to be partners with him. Maybe they'll let me swich with someone…" Hana said. "It's not that I don't like him, cause I do, it's just I don't want to come out broken hearted when he and Tohru become a couple." Hana finished.

Arisa knew that was it. Hana didn't like to get connected to people. It would just her more when they left. At least, that was her idea. It took quite a while for Arisa to become her friend, and even longer for Tohru. Originally Hana didn't like her much, it took quite a while for them to become friends with each other.

"Maybe she will let you switch… but for now, let's just relax, watch some TV, eat a little. We won't have to worry about it 'till Monday." Arisa told her.

Most friends would keep pushing her to talk about Yuki, and how she felt about the whole thing. Hana would've hated that. Arisa knew that from day one. It's not like she was one to barge into people's lives. There was no point in trying to fix other peoples problems, especially when you had your own to deal with.

(Now let us jump into the future)

30 min. after School ended

Tohru was walking with Kyo and Yuki as she did every day. The only difference? Hao was walking with them. Hana and Arisa didn't show up at school so they were going over to Hana's house. Tohru's favorite teacher had given them homework. Unfortunately it had to be done with your partner. Hao's and Yuki's partners didn't show up that day.

Kyo and Tohru had been lucky enough to finish in class, so they were only going to Hana's because they felt like it. Well… Kyo was actually coming so he could stay far, **_far_**, away from Shigure.

Soon they had arrived at Hana's house. Tohru knew they'd be there. Arisa hated her house, and loved Hana's. Tohru knocked on the door with a huge smile on her face.

After five minutes of waiting Kyo started getting mad. Very mad. Pounding on the door he began yelling.

"Open up you freaking bitch! I know you're in there!"

Hao watched him, and then said. "Should he really being doing that?"

Tohru turned and smiled. "He does this all the time, him and Arisa hate each other."

"I wouldn't really call it hate…" Yuki said, looking at Kyo pound on the door.

"Shut up you freaking bastard! Why the hell should I even let you in." Arisa yelled opening the door.

She then saw Hao and got a small blush on her face. How could she have said that in front of him. The only one close enough to notice her slightly red face was Kyo, and he didn't like what he was seeing.

Hao smiled his pretty boy smile at her. "Hey Arisa."

"Hey…" she said back.

Tohru jumped up with her big smile. "Well we all came just to let you know that we had homework. Hana and Yuki have to work together on it, and you and Hao have to work together on it."

"What's Orangey doing her then?" Arisa asked glaring at him.

"Oh well… he's here because… he has some homework too I guess and doesn't want to be alone with Shigure…" Tohru said hoping she was right.

"I don't blame him…" Arisa said shaking her head.

Tohru smiled and then looked at her watch. Suddenly her eyes got huge.

"Oh my goodness! I'm going to be late to work! See you guys later!" she called as she raced off.

Hana had come up to the door and stood beside Arisa. Her eyes completely unreadable.

"What are they all doing here?" She asked Arisa.

"They came because our Peppy teacher gave us homework, and you have to work on it with your partner."

"Okay…" Hana said. "I have one question though… what's homework?"

Arisa stared at her, and then smiled. "It's that stuff your suppose to do at home."

"I thought that was what Math and History were for…" Hana said.

Kyo stared at her like she was crazy. "Well… let's just get to work."

In side the house

Kyo turned on the T.V. and began watching it. It's not like he hadn't finished his homework at school. Yuki and Hana got the Kitchen to do their homework while Arisa and Hao worked in the Living Room, where Kyo was.

Arisa and Hao had just sat down to do their work when suddenly Kyo had to open his mouth.

"Mr. Jerkin's told me to tell you we have a test on Monday and if I get a better grade then usual you get 50 bucks." Kyo said, and then began flipping through channels.

Arisa could… no would've shot him at that very moment in time, well… that is if Hao wasn't there. Arisa glared at him, and then cursed Mr. Jerkins. It wasn't like him to give tests this often. Oh well… looks like she'd have to deal with it. IT wasn't like she could fail.

"Orangey, your coming over here tomorrow, to study your mind out." Arisa told him. "And if you don't show up…" She said threatening him.

Hao just watch the two glare at each other for around 20 minutes without blinking, before saying something.

"Arisa, we really need to get to work on this."

Arisa popped out of it at the sound of Hao's voice. She'd never lost any stare down before. Especially not to him, but… it was Hao after all. She could lose, just this once for him.

"All we have to do is fill this form out." Hao told her. "It's so she knows how many kids, and our income, and stuff like that. At least that's what she said."

Arisa read through the paper. Basically all it was asking for were jobs, kid, cars, house, and number of credit cards. Things like that. Arisa really didn't like where it was going… but at least she was with Hao.

"Okay so first question… Jobs." Hao said. "I'll be a doctor."

"Lawyer."

"Okay, so next number of kids?"

"How 'bout four?"

"Sure… Next is…" Hao continued.

It went on and on like that until the paper had been completely finished, that and Kyo couldn't take it any more.

"Shut up!" He finally yelled.

"You shut up."

Thus a very long fight started.

in the kitchen

Yuki and Hana had finished their work already. Well… Yuki had basically done the whole thing. Hana always said, I don't care you decide. Every single question. Yuki didn't complain though. I mean, he was Yuki. Yuki never complains.

Yuki looked at Hana when they were down. She was a very quiet person indeed. She never moved. She didn't have to. Only her mouth had to. Yuki and Tohru had become very good… friends over the time they'd known each other, but he never really got to know Arisa or Hana. Now he saw the chance.

"So Hana… what do your parents do for a living? They must make quite a lot for a house this big." Yuki said, trying to start an ice breaker.

Hana looked at him and said, "I have no idea. They're never home."

Yuki looked at her. She had kept her answer short and sweet. She didn't even attempt to ask anything about him. He probably wouldn't have told the truth anyway. Anything relating to the family curse wasn't something you talked about, you lied to avoid talking about it.

Hana's silence started to make Yuki think. Maybe, Just maybe, she hated him. That would explain quite a lot. How she never talks to him unless forced, how she doesn't even look at him when she speaks, if she speaks at all. Yuki sighed. He wasn't a person who liked to be hated.

"Do you hate me?" Yuki finally asked her.

Hana who had been sitting by him, trying not to blush, at the fact they were so close together, had to attempt not to fall down when he said that. What made him think she hated him? She never did anything that said she did. At least… not that she knew of.

"No." She answered looking at him.

Suddenly a sound was heard from the living room. A loud crash. Or so it seemed.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Arisa was screaming, reaching out to attack Kyo.

Hana and Yuki walked in on a very… interesting scene. Hao was busy holding Arisa back from killing Kyo who was yelling random insults at Arisa, who was trying to strangle the orange haired freak with her hands.

"Maybe we should go…" Yuki said with a sigh.

"That's a good idea…" Hana said with a sigh as well.

Yuki walked over to Kyo and said… "Hao going to let Arisa kill you in 5…4…3…" Yuki began.

But, before he could even get to two, Kyo was gone. He knew better then to stay when Arisa was that ready to kill him. Hao and Yuki followed him out of the door, after saying their farewells.

"That was horrible…" Hana commented, in her usual Monotone voice.

"Yeah… well… even worse Kyo's coming back tomorrow to study with us, and Yuki might be with him…" Arisa said hate for the orange haired idiot burning in her eyes.

End of Chapter 3

Preview for Chapter 4: Kyo's gonna study with Arisa and Hana. Now what happens when he brings Yuki and Shigure for protection? Will Hana and Yuki have an actual conversation, and will Shigure be killed by Arisa? Will Kyo get a D… Nobody knows… except me, and you'll just have to wait for the next chapter! End of Preview for Chapter 4.

Wow I'm happy that chapters out of the way. Sorry it took so long… if it did… I really can't keep track of which story I'm updating and which ones I'm… not. Well here's the Thank you's!

Artemas Moon: I'm glad I get reviews too! Thanks for yours! I'm happy I continued too… no matter how slow I go…

Scape Goat: Thanks! I wish I got more reviews too! Tell me about any of your stories and I'll be happy to read and review!

BTW please read and review like always!

Buh-Bye,

Reioko


	4. Chapter 4

Not As Simple As It Seems

Chapter 4 A Study Session… or a killing spree

Kyo got up bright and early that morning with a smile on his face. He did his usual things. He trained a bit, watched the news, ate a little. Stuff most people do in the morning… other then the training part.

That's when it happened. He realized that he was stuck going over to Hana's again, and being with Arisa. Who was going to kill him for yesterday… this time there would be no Hao for protection. That was bad… very bad.

_Maybe I should be Shigure… She would get so mad at him, that she forgets about me! _Kyo thought an evil smile hitting his face.

"Shigure?" He called looking for the 'responsible' adult in the house.

"Hmm… what is it Kyo?" Shigure asked with a stupid grin on his face.

"Do you want to come with me to Hana's house? I have to study there today…" Kyo said, but before he could finish his sentence…

"High school girls! Of course I'll come!" Shigure yelled going into song mode. "High school girls, high school girls, nothings better then high school girls!"

Kyo looked at Shigure and thought for a moment. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea… Oh well, at least Arisa won't kill me…_

"What's going on?" Yuki asked, only half awake. "It's to early to be making that much noise…"

Kyo looked at Shigure. It wasn't his fault Yuki woke up. It was Shigure's. He was the one running through the house singing his messed up songs about High School girls…

later that morning… (Let's say 9 and Kyo has to be at Hana's by 10.)

Tohru had made them yet another wonderful breakfast. It was amazing how well she could cook. Then again who wouldn't be after cooking for someone, three meals a day for who knows how long?

"Everyone, I have work today so I won't be home until around dinner. I already made your lunches and put them in the fridge, all you have to do is heat them up!" Tohru told them, with a big bright smile on her face.

Tohru then rushed out the door to her job, leaving no one anytime to say thanks. Yuki sat at the table messing with his food a little, before eating it. There would be nothing to do today… Kyo was going to study, leaving Yuki and Shigure alone together… what a horrible day this would be.

Shigure smiled as he rushed down the stairs and sat down to eat. "Only one hour, only one hour, only one hour," Shigure kept repeating throughout the whole meal.

"Only one hour 'till what?" Yuki asked, not really caring.

"Only one hour 'till I go see High School Girls!" Shigure yelled with a huge grin plastered on his face.

Yuki stared at him. Who in their right mind would let Shigure near high school girls? Yuki thought on this for a moment and looked at Kyo. Kyo was going over to Hana's to study with Arisa and they were High School girls…

Yuki glared at Kyo, as if to say, 'I know what your trying to do.' He couldn't believe that stupid cat… wait, yes he could. This was the stupid cat after all… anything could happen.

"I'm going too." Yuki said simply. "I'm going to make sure Shigure doesn't do anything we'll all regret."

Kyo glared at Yuki. "Just what I need a stupid rat to come with…" He grumbled under his breathe.

Soon they all left. No one said anything. Well, at least no one important anyway. The whole way there Shigure sang about fifty-two in a half versions of his high school song. It finally stopped when they got to Hana's house.

Kyo pounded on the door for a whole five seconds before Arisa answered it. She glared at Kyo and then yelled,

"Its 10:03 you idiot! You're late orangey!" Arisa smacked him on the back of the head as he walked by her.

"Oh, hey Yuki, Shigure. Didn't expect to see you here." Arisa said, she talked to them in a much nicer voice then she did with Kyo.

"Hello Arisa, I was hoping I could talk to Hana." Yuki said with a smile.

"She has to get tutored too. Maybe you could help her, while I help the idiot." Arisa told him as he came inside.

"High School Girls, High School Girls, nothing beats High School Girls!" Shigure sang happily as he walked.

Arisa's face darkened when she heard that song. _Great… Shigure's into high school girls… _She thought darkly. Then a evil little plan formed in her head.

"Hey Shigure there's a bunch of High School Girls in that closet!" Arisa told him pointing.

"Really? Wow!" Shigure yelled as he ran into the closet.

Arisa slammed the door shut and locked it. Hopefully that would hold him for a while. She walked into the living room where Hana, Kyo, and Yuki were. Hana was sitting on a black chair (go figure that one…), both Kyo and Yuki sat on the couch. Each as far away from the other as possible.

"Okay, here's how it'll work, Yuki will help Hana in the kitchen, and I'll help Kyon here." Arisa told everyone.

"Don't call me Kyon!" Kyo yelled jumping up from his seat.

"Shut up Kyon." Arisa said simply.

"Hey there's no High School Girls in here! Let me out!" Shigure's voice yelled throughout the house.

"If we pretend we don't hear it, maybe he'll be quiet…" Hana said as she picked up her books and walked into the kitchen.

"Good idea…" Yuki said as he followed her.

"Well Kyon let's get to work." Arisa told him.

"Fine…"

In the Kitchen

Hana sat down in the same place she had sat before. Yuki followed and sat in the same place he had sat before. Hana sighed. This was going to be really uncomfortable for her.

She would have been much more comfortable with Arisa. She and Arisa were best friends; for the most part they had always been best friends. Hana had always had a crush on Yuki, from the moment she saw him.

Now that Tohru lived with him, she figured it was time to get rid of the crush. It was obvious that Tohru had feeling for 'The Prince'. Well to everyone except her and Yuki anyway. Hana refused to like him after she discovered that. Before, she had let herself like him, just as long as she didn't act like his fan girls.

Hana was now stuck with Yuki doing everything. First they got stuck being partners in the marriage thing. That was bad. Then he had to come over to her house, TWICE. That was bad. And now he's her new tutor… What could be worse.

"So Hana, what do you need help with?" Yuki asked her, seeing every book from every class on the kitchen counter.

"Truthfully… everything." Hana told him. She wasn't going to lie just because she didn't want him to tutor her.

Yuki stared at her. Hana was someone who you would think is smart without even trying. It was weird that she didn't do very well in school.

"Well let's start on History…" Yuki suggested as he grabbed the book titled 'History'. (Yeah a super creative title I know)

"You idiot! That's not how you spell Civil!"

"Well excuse me for living Yankee!"

"Shut up Kyon"

"You shut up!"

"You"

"You"

"You"

Hana and Yuki were listening to this very… interesting conversation. Sounded like someone was going to die soon… Yuki and Hana then looked at each other and shook their heads. Why did those two fight so much?

"Maybe we should just ignore them and work on our own work…" Yuki suggested turning back to the book.

"Yes, maybe we should." Hana said simply.

Living Room

At this point their fight had gotten a little bit… dirty. Kyo was on his stomach on the ground, holding on to Arisa's left leg. Mean while Arisa was trying to squash Kyo's head under her right foot.

Then at the same time of being tripped Arisa stepped down hard on his back. Creaking and popping could be heard from it.

"Oww…" Kyo hissed his back in pain. "What the hell was that for?"

"The same reason you were trying to trip me!" Arisa yelled from her spot on the ground.

"Umm… Why was that again?" Kyo asked her, really not remembering.

"Not sure, well we might as well get back to work. Maybe you'll actually earn me fifty bucks." Arisa said with a smile.

"Yeah right…" Kyo grumbled angrily.

In some unknown closet

Shigure laid in a little ball on the floor of the closet, a slight snore could be heard from him.

At 5 o'clock

"I can't believe we actually studied that long…" Arisa said, somewhat of a whine in her voice. "You better earn me fifty bucks or I'll kill you for wasting my time."

Yuki and Kyo left the house and began the walk home, not noticing a missing dog.

"So happy that's over…" Arisa said. "So how was studying with The Prince?"

"I never want to do it again…" Hana said darkly.

"Oh come on, it couldn't have been that bad!" Arisa said slapping her friend on the back.

"Arisa, its hard enough getting rid of this crush, but to have to be near him all the time… that's insane." Hana said simply as she walked up the stairs to her room.

"Hey I'm sleeping over, do you care?" Arisa asked as she ran up after Hana.

Meanwhile in an unknown closet…

"Hana likes Yuki… Oh my!" Shigure said aloud. "That could be a problem… but… as long as she fights it, it shouldn't. Wait a minute, Yuki and Kyo went home! And I'm still locked in here? NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

After School the day of the big test.

"Hurry up and finish grading it so I can go home!" Kyo yelled.

Arisa had made him and Yuki stay to see what Kyo got on his test.

"Well Kyo… You got a C-… and Hana you got another A." The teacher said simply.

"You owe me fifty bucks! He didn't flunk this time!" Arisa yelled happily, as the teacher handed her the money.

"If he gets better then a C I'll give you 75…" Her teacher said with a smile.

"Done deal!" Arisa said, liking how much money she was making off of poor Kyo.

On the way out something struck Yuki. "What did he mean another 'A' Hana; I thought you said you're bad at everything."

"I am. That's why Arisa let's me copy off her paper during tests." Hana said simply. "If she didn't I'd be stuck in a lower grade."

Hana's House

Hana's younger brother walked over to the closet by the front door. Taking off his jacket, he opened the door to put it away.

"Thank you for letting me out!" Shigure yelled happily.

Hana's brother looked at the crazy man in the closet and slammed the door shut in his face.

"Now I know why it was locked…" He said in the same monotone voice his sister had.

Locking the door, Hana's brother began the walk to his room, ignoring the sobs from inside the closet, and the screams saying 'Let me out!'

End of Chapter 4

Preview for Chapter 5: It's time for the next school assignment. Live as a family with your baby… egg? What's going on here? Is Kyo getting jealous of Hao? Is Hao going to ask Arisa out? Will Shigure ever be freed?

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it took me forever to up-date everything. I've been trying my best, but with softball and everything I just haven't had time to up-date. I'm so sorry! Go ahead and smite me if you want… but then I'd be sad… then I wouldn't be able to up-date and finish everything…

Anyway, my new thing is I should be up-dating every 5-6 days. Same with all my other stories. Except only two stories will be up-dated a day. Anyway, enough with my boringness…

Here are my Thank You's

**_Animelover630: _**Thanks! Sorry it's been forever since up-dated…

**_Vivi scarlet-sedai: _**Don't worry! Kyo will live! But Shigure is trapped…

**_Jade Rose: _**hehehe! I'm happy you like it. I love Hana and Arisa! They should be seen more often!

**_Cookiiex: _**thank you! I love the pairings too!

Okay that's everybody and everything! Love ya all and see ya in 5 or 6 day!

See ya soon!

Reioko


	5. Chapter 5

Not As Simple As it Seems

It was a normal day at school, a very boring, normal day at school. Then again what wasn't? Well I guess there was a small difference. But it was barely noticeable. Well… It was almost as easy to ignore as… a volcano blowing up in your back yard.

Arisa was happy today. Happier then she had ever been before. And why, you may be asking. Because she was on the way to… Home and Family, with the teacher who made you want to choke on your own spit.

Arisa usually wouldn't be this happy, especially going if she was going to see their cheerleading teacher. She had never been this happy going to class before, or school… or anything for that matter.

Why was she so happy then? Because she was in love. Yes that's right L-O-V-E. She couldn't help it; many people were bitten by the 'love bug'. But never had it happened to Arisa.

Hana looked at her friend, the mask still hiding what she really thought. In a matter of fact, it looked like Hana was almost disgusted with Arisa's behavior, when really she wanted it to happen to her. With someone else other then 'The Prince'. He was meant for Tohru.

Arisa turned and looked at Hana then said, "You know, I don't think Tohru is in love with Yuki."

Hana's mask fell for only a moment, but that was long enough for Arisa to pick up both Shock and hope.

"She told me she liked that one kid in out history class. I think his name is Aaron… or something like that…" Arisa said scratching her head once or twice. "That means you have a chance with 'The Prince'."

"No I don't. What about all his fan girls?" Hana said, the mask staying up this time.

"They don't have him as their partner in H&F now do they?" Arisa asked using the shorter term for home and family.

"It would never work out."

"Your way to negative."

"I like to be negative."

They came up to the class room at this time, so their conversation ended. Neither one wanted the fans to hear what they were saying. It could mean their deaths.

Arisa went to sit with Hao, while Hana went to sit with Yuki. Tohru's partner, had been Aaron so she was sitting with him. Kyo in the mean time was stuck with one of his fan's Yume. Looked like she was making his life a living hell. Just the way it should be in Arisa's mind anyway.

"Okay class! Today I have a super duper awesome assignment!" Their happy go lucky teacher ran into the class room, her cheer leading clothes on… again. "You all get to have babies!"

That made a few of the guys go crazy. And I mean down right crazy too…

"I'm not ready for this kind of commitment!" One of them yelled as they began running full speed out of the class room.

"I'm gonna be a daddy!" Another said jumping up and down on the table. "Yippee!" he yelled, and then with a big jump onto the table, it caved in, taking the poor boy with him. The poor boy was sent to the emergency room a few seconds later.\

The teacher, not knowing about or ignoring the freaking out people said, "Not real babies, but egg babies!" Then she held out a little basket. It had one egg in it, and a pink bow around the handle.

"This is an Egg Baby!" She yelled with joy in her eyes and voice.

"Oh great…"

"This sucks…"

"What if you don't want any kids?"

"Stupid teacher!"

"She so hot…"

"Yuki's got hot legs!"

"Kyo's so orange hair is so sexy!"

And the list of stupid comments continued. Especially the comments about Kyo and Yuki.

"Too bad Yume is paired up with him…"

"Maybe she'll get me a lock of his hair!"

"I wish Hana wasn't with Yuki… if it was anyone else, we'd be allowed to glare…"

"Well at least we know she won't try and steal his heart…"

"How do we really know that?"

"Your right! All for killing Hana and Yume say I"

"I" all the females in the class yelled.

Well almost all of them. Yume, Hana, Tohru, and Arisa stayed quiet. They all knew better then to yell at the fan girls about how stupid they were when they were like this. Even to Arisa they were down right scary.

"Are they always like this?" Hao asked her looking right into her eyes.

"Umm… almost." Arisa said.

Hao's eyes were so beautiful. When he looked at her, she felt like he could see her whole soul. It felt so weird, but in a way so good.

"That's pretty freak…" He said as he looked at the girls.

"Yeah…"

"What about Hao?" One of the girls yelled.

"What about me?" Hao asked Arisa in a whisper.

"I think you have a fan club too." She whispered back.

Mean while across the room, Kyo was stuck with a disgusting girl clinging to his arm talking to him about stuff he didn't want to know. Like her favorite color, and her dream date. Why would he care?

Kyo looked over at Arisa. Then his eyes targeted on Hao. Hao was way to close to Arisa in his eyes. In a matter of fact, they shouldn't even be talking. She should hate him! She should hate this class! But she doesn't… not anymore anyway.

It was weird. Kyo always expected a mean look to be plastered on to her face. Just like Hana who never smiled or frowned. When ever he saw her with Hao it was just… annoying! She was smiling with him, and laughing with him… it just wasn't fair!

Kyo wanted to be the one making her laugh, making her smile… Kyo's eyes got big as his face began to flush. He did not just think that. There was no way Kyo was in love. Not a one single, itty bitty way. And he wasn't jealous that she was with that stupid good for nothing Hao so much.

Meanwhile in another part of the room…

Tohru and Aaron were watching the fan girls with fear on their faces.

"They can be really scary…" Aaron commented.

"I agree." Tohru said.

"Umm… Hey Tohru, what do you think about going to a movie with me this weekend?" Aaron asked her trying not to look her in the eye.

"I would love too!" Tohru said with a huge smile.

Aaron breathed a sigh of relief when she said that. "That's great so how about this Friday, at eight?"

Meanwhile, at yet another part of the room…

Yuki and Hana sat side by side. Neither one said anything at all. They hadn't even said hello. Hana was attempting not to stare at Yuki, while Yuki was trying to figure out why Hana hated him.

Yuki sighed. He knew she didn't hate him, but then she must not like him. She never spoke to him or even looked at him for that matter. She didn't even comment on how she didn't like the fan girls threatening to kill them all.

All of this happened during the one class Yuki didn't like. The teacher didn't even notice the mob of fan girls who crowed around each other in the center of the class room, to plan ways to kill them.

"So, Hana, what do you think about them trying to kill you?" Yuki asked her attempting to start a conversation.

"I think that by the time class if over they will have forgotten all about it." Hana said as she turned and looked him in the eye.

Hana didn't know why she did it, but she actually decided to look HIM in the eye. Not him as in Yuki, or him as in the prince, but him as in her crush. That was a major step in over coming it. Or so she heard.

Yuki stared at her for a minute. He hadn't expected her to react to what he said at all. In a matter of fact he expected her to ignore him, and pretend she hadn't heard anything he said.

Slowly they began talking more and more. Just about the fan girls though. Nothing personal, but it was enough to let Yuki know she didn't hate him, and it was enough to make sure Hana didn't lose control.

Mean while in the first part of the room…

Arisa and Hao had been talking almost the whole class ignoring most of what was said. Arisa couldn't get enough of this guy. He was like a drug, and oh my god was she addicted.

When the bell rung most people jumped a couple feet in the air. No one knew how fast time went when you were planning murders.

Arisa got up and began walking toward Hana, Hao said,

"Hey Arisa, do you think you wanna go out with me some time?"

Arisa eyes got big, and her heart started pounding like mad. She had never had a boy friend before. She had always scared guys to much to go out with them. But here she was with her crush asking her out.

"Sure."

"Cool. I'll call you later." Hao said as he waved to her and ran to his next class as if his life depended on it.

"Hana!" Arisa called out her best friends name. "You'll never guess what happened!"

----- Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo just got home --------

"I wonder where Shigure is. He didn't come to breakfast…" Tohru said in a worried tone.

"I'm sure he's fine Tohru." Yuki reassured her.

"Are you sure? I haven't seen him since Arisa tossed him in that closet." Kyo said to the two.

Kyo and Yuki's eyes got big. They looked at each other both screaming in their mind 'You idiot you forgot him!'.

"I think he went on a business trip or something." Kyo said quickly covering everything up.

"Oh…" Tohru said.

Yuki looked at Kyo, then as Tohru left he said, "Why did you say that?"

"I don't mind if he stays gone for a few days."

---- A Random Closet in Hana's house---

Shigure was lucky enough to find a pocket knife in one of the pockets of one of the many jackets in the closet. Laying one the ground he moaned.

"I need food…"

Craved into the wall was written…

_**Here lies Shigure,**_

_**He was always the smartest and most handsome of all,**_

_**So I hope you shall all remember him, **_

_**As drop dead sexy**_

Shigure smiled as he read what he wrote.

"It's all true, every line of it!" He said his voice happy again.

Hana's brother walked up to the door and opened it, in his hand was plate.

"My parents said I could keep you." He said simply as he put some dog food and a water dish in the room before Shigure could say anything. Throwing in a red collar behind him, Hana's brother locked the door and walked away.

Luckily enough he didn't hear.

"Mmmmm… dog food!" Shigure attacked the food happily, though still in his human form, he enjoyed dog food.

End of Chapter 5

Preview for Chapter 6: Arisa and Hao sitting in a tree, next comes F-I-G-T-I-N-G! Jealousy had over whelmed Kyo, so what's he gonna do when he see's Arisa and Hao, kissing? Other then smash someone's brains out of course…

Hey everybody! I hope you liked this chapter. I don't know how long Shigure will be trapped in the closet, but… I think it's funny!

Well… that's about all I have to say, other then I hope you like the chapter, and everything. I thought it was pretty good. So... I guess I'll stop wasting your time and go straight to the…

_**Thank you's! **_

**_Miho Yamaguchi: _**Thank you! I hope to keep them in character for the most part, other then a few scenes like those when Yuki ditched school!

**_Cookiiex: _**Same! I thought it'd be a good idea. Now when shall I let him out…

**_Vivi scarlet-sedi: _**Thank you! And I'm sure Shigure would love an all girls school…

**_Inuishima94: _**Here it is… was… for your reading enjoyment!

Love ya lots and see ya in 5-6 days,

Reioko


	6. Chapter 6!

Not As Simple As It Seems

Hana and Arisa were walking to school. It was an average day for the two of them. It was a Friday, so both were pretty… okay so Arisa was happy. It was hard to tell with Hana.

Tohru had told the two of them all about her and Aaron. The two of them were going out for the first time tonight. Arisa and Hana were going over to the Sohma household to make sure this Aaron guy could go out with her. He had to be good enough for their dear friend.

Well the original plan had been Arisa and Hana going over to the Sohma's. As of last night, only Hana was going. Arisa had gotten that phone call from Hao, who asked her out for Friday at 8.

Hana had of course, told Arisa to go, and forget about coming with her to the Sohma's. Though Hana didn't seem like it, she was quite a romantic. She'd never tell anyone of course. Arisa had only come to find out about it after knowing her, for as long as she had.

"Are you sure you want to go alone? I could ask Hao if we could go on Saturday." Arisa asked Hana for the millionth time that day.

"It's fine." Hana told her in the monotone voice she normally used.

"If you say so…" Arisa said. "Hey, that reminds me, how are you and Yuki doing? Is he going to tutor you still?"

"I don't want Yuki to tutor me." Hana said simply, ignoring the first part of what Arisa said.

"Come on Hana! You like him, and you're lucky enough to have two things, a friend living in the same house as him, and your partners in H&F. What else could you want?" Arisa asked her, still not sure why Hana didn't want to get together with Yuki.

"I could want to not be his partner, and go on attempting to ignore him." Hana told her friend simply. "Plus it would never work."

"You say that everyday."

"Because it's true."

Arisa and Hana waited at the corner of the street for Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru to meet them there as they usually did. Pretty soon they heard Yuki and Kyo arguing like usual.

"There here…" Arisa whispered.

"Hi Arisa, Hana!" Tohru said with a big smile.

"Yo."

"…"

"So Arisa and Hana, you two are coming over after school to help Tohru get ready for her date, and meet her date right?" Yuki asked.

"Wrong. I'm going out with Hao tonight, so it's just gonna be Hana." Arisa told them.

Tohru's face lit up. "You're going out with Hao? That's so great!" Tohru exclaimed, happy for her friend.

"Yep, we're going to the movies at 8." Arisa told her friend.

"What movie?" Tohru asked her.

"Not sure." Arisa stated simply.

"So Hana, is there any chance you want to study again tonight? I have nothing else going on, and I think you might be able to take your next test on your own." Yuki told her.

Hana, who was know walking beside Yuki. Kyo walked behind them, with Tohru and Arisa leading the way. Hana thought for a moment. She didn't want to have to study with Yuki; it might cause her to actually like him more, if possible.

The good point was, she'd be able to take her own tests. What if Arisa wasn't in her class next year? Then she'd have no way to pass the test. Yuki's offer was tempting but…

Hana didn't want to become too attached to Yuki. She knew they'd never be able to get together. In the end it would only end in heartbreak. For her anyway. Yuki would be able to get another girlfriend within seconds.

"Sure." Hana said.

"Guys, I have an early thing to take care of so I have to go." Tohru told them, giving them a small wave she took off running for the school.

They all walked in silence for a few minutes before Kyo said,

"Have you guys seen Shigure?"

"Nope, not since I threw him in that closet." Arisa told him.

"What about you Hana? You live there, you'd know if he was still there."

Hana thought for a moment before remembering what her brother told her about finding a man in the closet.

"Yes, I think he's still there. I also think my younger brother adopted him as our 'dog'. He brings him water and food everyday. Though… I think he moved him to a different closet…" Hana told them going deep into thought.

"Why would you put a pet in a closet?" Kyo yelled.

"Because some of our closets have Spas in them." Hana said simply.

"Aww… to be rich…" Arisa said with a laugh as they continued on to school.

Later that night

Arisa had made arrangements to meet Hao at Yuki and Kyo's house. That way, she could meet Aaron and go on her date. It was the perfect plan. Other then the fact they'd leave Hana all alone. Hana didn't seem to mind much.

The girls were all up stairs. One reading, while the other two hurried attempting to get ready for their big first dates.

Down stairs Yuki and Kyo sat, awaiting the arrival of Hao and Aaron. Hana walked down the stairs to the living room, where the two guys sat.

"They're done getting ready." She told them in a Monotone voice. Sitting down, she began to read.

Tohru walked down, wearing a dress with a floral pattern on it. Tohru smiled happily. She was always the cute innocent one. She wore almost no make up, and her hair was down as it usually was.

Arisa followed Tohru down. Arisa wore a pair of simple blue jeans that were flared at the bottom, and a black t-shirt. Though simple, it was made Arisa look really good. The pants and shirt were form fitting, in a way that made you look really hot, but not like a slut.

Arisa's hair was down of course, and she wore no make-up. She didn't like too, especially if she knew they weren't going any where special. She figured, if the guy liked her enough, he wouldn't care whether she wore make-up or not.

Kyo was speechless as he stared at Arisa. He didn't think a Yankee like her could have that nice of a body. Kyo's eyes began roaming all over Arisa's body. Stopping himself before he did anything too rash, he turned to the side, a light shade of red covering his face.

Lucky for Kyo, Arisa didn't notice him looking at her. If she did, he would probably have gotten a beating from her.

Hana was still reading the book she had brought with her to keep her company when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Tohru said excitedly, as she rushed to the door. "Aaron, come in."

Tohru walked back into the living room with Aaron behind her.

"Everybody, this is Aaron, Aaron meet everyone." Tohru told him with a smile.

Hana and Arisa became over protective the moment he walked into the room. Not as over protective as to make him get out and swear to leave Tohru alone for the rest of her life. But enough to make them want to find out as much about him as possible.

Aaron smiled at them and waved. "Hi."

Hana and Arisa looked him up and down. He looked nice enough… Arisa thought back into their history class. All she could remember was a shy quiet guy in the back row. Arisa nodded indicating that she approved, for now.

Hana read his waves in the mean time. She couldn't find anything wrong with him, other then the fact he was really nervous. _He'll get over it… _Hana thought to herself and then aloud said, "We approve."

Tohru smiled at her friends. It was always a good thing if your friends approved. Aaron smiled a shaky smile as well. He didn't know he was being judged.

"Ready to go then?" Aaron asked her, hoping to leave before they found him unworthy.

"Okay!" Tohru said as she followed him out the door.

"So Hana, are you going home after this?" Arisa asked her friend.

"No, Yuki's going to tutor me." Hana said in a monotone voice.

"After that do you want to see if Shigure's at your house? I could come back here after the date, and sleep over." Arisa said.

"Sure. But I don't know if my brother would let us take his 'dog'." Hana said remembering him telling her all about the dog.

"What? Shigure's not a dog!" Kyo screamed.

"No but my brother wanted a dog. He found what he thought to be a crazy homeless man in our closet and decided to keep him." Hana told them.

"But he's not homeless…" Yuki said.

"Though he is crazy." Kyo said in an annoyed tone.

The doorbell rang at that moment. When no one moved to get it Arisa got up, "I guess I'll get it then." Arisa said annoyed.

As she walked away they heard her grumbled, "Rich kids…" under her breathe.

"Bring Hao back in here, I want to meet him." Hana told her, as her friend walked away. None of the other people in the room had really met him.

Arisa came back with Hao in tow. He was wearing normal clothes, which meant they weren't doing anything too fancy.

"Hana, Yuki, Orangey, meet Hao." Arisa told them.

Hao smiled. "Hey."

"My name isn't Orangey you stupid Yankee!" Kyo yelled at Arisa.

"Hello…" Yuki said staring at his over reacting cousin.

"Nice to meet you." Hana said.

"Well I'll see you guys later." Arisa told them with a wave.

Arisa and Hao walked out, in some what of a hurry. Hana turned to look at Kyo. His waves were extremely jealous. Hana knew what she should probably keep her mouth shut but she decided to actually give him some advice for once.

"You could follow them."

Kyo and Yuki turned to stare at Hana. They could've expected that from anyway, even Tohru might say something like that, but Hana? She would never.

"If you don't hurry you won't catch up."

Kyo thought about it for a second. He just wanted to see what was going on. It's not like he was jealous or anything, he just wanted to see what they were doing. Grabbing a jacket, Kyo ran out the door to follow them.

"Why'd you tell him to do that Hana?" Yuki asked her.

"Because his waves told me he was extremely jealous." Hana told him saying nothing more.

"Well I guess we should start studying…" Yuki said as he grabbed some of his books.

"Fine."

Somewhere in one of Hana's closets

Shigure was humming a song to himself. He couldn't figure out what the name was, or the words for that matter, but he remembered the beat.

Shigure was sitting in front a pool, his feet and shins already in the cool waters. This closet had everything! He had a pool, a hot tub, all food he could eat, and no editors trying to kill him. It was Heaven!

All he had to do to stay here was become Hana's younger brother's dog. It wasn't that hard. Wear a collar, say woof every now and then, and walk on all fours sometimes. It wasn't that much to pay for all of this.

"I hope they never remember to come and get me…" Shigure said to himself quietly. "Maybe they'll forget all about me."

Then a thought came to Shigure's mind. "Maybe he'll let Hatori and Aaya come here…"

Aaya and Shigure… That spells nothing but trouble…

End of Chapter 6

Preview for Chapter 7: Kyo is stalking Arisa and Hao, what's he going to do when they kiss? With Yuki and Hana alone 'studying', will sparks fly or will rejection hit them hard? Shigure and Aaya… that couldn't be good…

Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter came out so late. I didn't mean too! Really I didn't! It was an accident! I've been really busy again. I hope to come out with the next chapter in 5-6 days though…

Please Review! I guess that's all I have too tell you so I'll cut right to the

_**Thank you's!**_

**_Miho Yamaguchi: _**I added the part about their clothes just for you!

**_Inuishima94: _**Gotta love Shigure!

**_Cookiiex: _**Thank You sooooooo much!

Thank all of you for reading but thank everyone who reviewed times a billon!

Hugs!

Reioko


	7. Chapter 7!

Not As Simple As It Seems

Chapter 7: A date, a kiss, a study session

Kyo ran after Arisa and Hao, and caught up with them shortly. They weren't expecting to be followed so, of course, they had decided to walk in a slow leisurely manner.

Kyo looked at them for a moment, trying to discover if Arisa actually like Hao. That's when he looked down at their hands. Kyo smiled as smile of victory as he noticed the hands weren't touching but hanging down at their sides.

_She must not like him that much…_ Kyo thought to himself with a wicked smile.

He continued staring at their hands while attempting to hide in the bushes. It was hard considering there were almost no bushes in that area. It was hard to stay close enough to hear what they were saying.

He continued watching their hands though, no matter how many times he tripped. That's when small changes happened.

At first there was nothing but a light brush of the hands, it might have been an accident. At least that's what Kyo thought, until he saw Hao actually grab Arisa's hand, a blush crossing both of their cheeks lightly.

As their fingers enter twined Kyo felt anger, hatred, and maybe even… jealousy rise up in him. He didn't want that stupid Hao to be touching her. HE wanted to be touching her.

The moment Kyo realized what he thought he mentally slapped himself upside the head. He didn't like her… in a matter of fact he hated her!

_STUPID! You do not like that stupid Yankee!_

_So that's why you're following her…_

_What the hell? _Kyo's mind screamed as he looked around, searching for the voice that popped into his head.

_I am your wonderful mind, here to help you through your feeling for the beautiful Arisa_

_What the hell is wrong with you? She's not beautiful! You stupid piece of shi—_

_WELL! Somebody has a potty mouth! And of course she's beautiful! She could be a super model._

_Stupid…_

_My name's not stupid it's… CUPCAKE!_

_Cupcake… are you kidding me? Aren't you supposed to be a guy? _

_Well… I guess since you're a guy…_

_Then pick a name that fits a guy!_

_I WANT THE NAME CUPCAKE_

_Are you trying to tell me that my mind is gay?_

_All I'm trying to say is you like Arisa_

_Then why are you gay?_

_I'm not I just like the name cupcake…_

_That sounds pretty faggy to me…_

_THAT'S IT YOU CAN HANDLE THIS ON YOUR OWN!_

_Fine then! See if I care!_

_WAIT UNTIL YOU HEAR FROM MY LAWYER!_

_He has a lawyer…_

Kyo thought to himself, ending the argument he had with his own mind. It was kind of depressing if you thought about it. Fighting with your own mind… what's next? Falling in love with a Yankee? Well… anything is possible.

Kyo stopped dead in his tracks…

"Where'd they go?" He screamed as everyone in the street started walking faster as they went past him, mothers telling their children not to get to close to the crazy man.

Hana & Yuki

Hana sat in the same place she had been sitting for over a half hour. Yuki was trying to explain how to solve the math problems in their homework for about the thousandth time. She wasn't really listening, and Yuki finally noticed this.

"Your not paying attention are you?' Yuki asked her, his tone saying he was ready to give up.

Yuki was answered by a silent Hana, who didn't even hear the question. Yuki sighed as he looked at her. It was extremely annoying when he spent all of his time attempting to help her, and she ignored him. The least she could've done was try…

"Hana?" Yuki said in a questioning tone, his hand waving in front of her face.

Hana's eyes finally snapped into focus. She turned and looked at him. Reading his waves she felt he was annoyed. Maybe she should have attempted to learn what he was trying to teach her.

"If you're that annoyed, I can leave." Hana told him in a mono-tone.

Yuki was shocked she said that. Then he realized she could read waves. He should have known she would know if he was annoyed. Most people couldn't tell his happy from his annoyed, but Hana was different. She went to the waves, not the expression on your face.

"No, it's okay…" Yuki said.

He didn't want her to leave; he didn't want to do this anymore either. Maybe there was something they could do that didn't involve studying…

Hana turned and looked at him. "I do not want to study." She told him as blunt as ever.

Yuki nodded in agreement. "Well what do you want to do then?" He asked her, waiting for an answer.

"Perhaps we can play a game." Hana replied, keeping her sentences short as usual.

"We don't have any games…" Yuki said with a sigh.

It was true. Shigure only had a couple of games. Most of which were used to do things like… well let's not go there…

"We could play twenty questions." Hana suggested.

"How do you play that?" Yuki asked her, never hearing of the game.

"You ask twenty questions, I answer. Then we switch." Hana replied. (Not exactly…)

"Okay… what's your favorite color?" Yuki asked.

"Black."

And so it went…

Kyo

Kyo had finally found Arisa and Hao at the theaters. More commonly known as the Movie place. They had decided to watch a scary movie. The movie was called "The Exorcism (sp?) Of Emily Rose" (A movie I shall **_never _**watch.)

Kyo shivered a little as he bought his ticket to follow them in. _I hate scary movies… _He thought to himself with a little shake.

Arisa and Hao were buying popcorn and a drink. Kyo was careful to stay far enough away so that they didn't see him, but he could see them and possibly hear what they say.

As he followed them into the theater he had a bad feeling…

time passes

About seven screams could be heard throughout the theater. One of which being Kyo's. Another being Arisa's. Kyo was trying to watch them but he couldn't help be drawn into the movie.

After Arisa and his scream he looked down. Just to find Arisa and Hao in each others arms. They weren't making out or anything, or else Kyo would have had to go pound someone…

Arisa was snuggled into Hao, while Hao had his arms wrapped around her. Kyo looked at them. He wished he was the one with Arisa. Until he realized two things. One: He didn't like her, he couldn't. Two: He could never hold her like that… not with the curse.

That made Kyo look away from them, and the screen. Instead he looked up at the ceiling. He hated the curse. He hated everything. But her…

Kyo looked back down at her… only to find her lip locked with Hao.

Somewhere in Hana's house

Shigure and Aaya were smiling. Hatori had decided he wasn't going. He didn't want anything to do with 'Spot' and 'Oscar'. Aaya had decided that he loved it there so much… he would be a dog too!

Shigure and Aaya were relaxing on chairs you normally saw on a beach. They were in front of a swimming pool that was bigger then Shigure's house.

They had plenty of waitresses here to take care of them. One of which was very 'flat chested' as Aaya put it.

They had been thinking of something all day. A way to make them laugh for years to come. Shigure thought of it first. Calling the waitress, who hurried over, he recited the poem Aaya and him had spent all day working one.

"_Roses are Red_

_Violets are black_

_Why's your chest_

_As flat as your back?"_

An hour later when Shigure and Aaya regained consciousness they could do nothing but laugh.

"That was a good one 'Gure!"

"Yes it was wasn't it?"

"What else shall we come up with?"

"I don't know… but I do know that nothing will ever beat that."

Both giggled.

Hatori

Hatori sighed at his desk. He had finally finished the paperwork. Looking up at the ceiling all he could think about was Aaya and Shigure…

_Idiots…_

End of Chapter 7

Preview for Chapter 8: Kyo and Hao fight. Hana and Yuki get closer. Aaya and Shigure live the sweet life as 'Spot' and 'Oscar'… oh my… what a drama we have here…

Hey everyone! Sorry it took forever to up-date! It's a Monday… (even though I'll be stuck posting this on Tues.) And it's the third week of school. It's my first year of high school, so it took me a while to get used to it. I'm going to try and up-date once a week from now on, but please don't beat me up if I don't.

I know I take forever to up-date, but please don't give up on me… I swear I will work harder on this fanfic! It's just that I have 4 others going… I need to stop making so many stories at once…

Okay well… I have a question. If you give me your e-mail, do you want me to e-mail you back? From now on I think I will, if you don't want me too or don't leave your e-mail then I won't.

Anywho I'll stop wasting precious moment of your lives and get on with it. I hope this chapter was worth the wait and all I have left are my thank yous. But if you want you can skip them and go straight down to the bottom of the page and review

**Thank You's!**

**Inuishima94: **hehehe… Go Shigure! And Aaya too!

**Miho Yamaguchi: **I finally up-dated again! I'll try and go faster… I swear! I love Hana too! But Hatori's so cool… and Aaya… and Shigure… and Haru… and (this could go on forever…)

Hope to see you soon,

Reioko


	8. Chapter 8

Not As Simple As It Seems

Chapter 8: A Fight, A Kiss, And 'Hubert'

Kyo was in his seat shaking with anger. He could barely hold it in. He wanted to kill that pathetic Hao. What did she even see in him? Sure he could hug her but, Kyo had--- but someone else was much better. Not him though… because he didn't like her.

The movie ended quickly after that. Especially since there was only five minutes left after that kiss. Kyo growled at Hao, glaring at the back of his head the whole time. It was actually pretty funny, if you weren't poor Hao who felt like someone was watching him.

Arisa smiled at Hao. "That was a great movie."

"Yeah… It was pretty good, but I could've sworn someone wanted me dead in there…" Hao said shaking his head.

"Your probably just imagining things…" Arisa told him with a giggle as they began walking back to Tohru's house.

Kyo following them in a stalkerish manner. He decided that he was going to rip Hao's heart out the moment Arisa got into the house.

_I'm back!_

_Are you kidding me! What the hell do you want at a time like this?_

_Other then Hao's death nothing really…_

_That sounds good to me._

_Oh so you want to kill him for touching your Arisa_

_Ye-NO! Don't even try to trick me like that!_

_It's not considered tricking if you know you like her…_

_Why would I like a Yankee?_

_Because she's strong and is the only one who will fight with you_

_That's a pretty good point…_

_Yes I know._

_So… Cupcake… why do you have to bother me?_

_Because my lawyer said I needed to record you next time you do anything mean to me!_

_You've got to be kidding me…_

_Nope… _

_God damn it…_

_Quit talking to yourself… your losing them!_

_Shut up retard_

_That's on tape I hope you know!_

Hana and Yuki

Yuki and Hana had quickly given up on twenty questions. It could only keep you busy for so long…

Hana had decided that she was bored. It didn't take very long. Neither she nor Yuki was willing to start a conversation. For the most part they both were silent outsiders. Not out-going 'insiders'.

Yuki was busy thinking. He wasn't sure what he should do. He really liked Hana, but he didn't really want to say anything. It was pretty tough for him to start conversations. Especially when the other was person was even more silent then him.

"When are you going to want Shigure back?" Hana asked as she stood up from her seat.

Hana didn't want to stay her any longer. She was trying hard enough to keep away from Yuki. She didn't want to become one of his fans, or take him away from Tohru. It didn't matter that Tohru was going out with that Aaron. Hana still thought Yuki and Tohru would end up together. There for she would make sure she wasn't anymore attached to Yuki then she had to be.

Yuki watched her stand and wondered what she was doing. "Shigure can stay there until he dies." Yuki told her, dead serious.

Hana began gathering her books. It didn't take long until she had every thing she needed. All of it was packed into her backpack and she put that on her back. "Fine."

It took a moment for Yuki to realize she meant to leave and go home. That's the exact opposite thing he wanted. "Where are you going Hana?"

"Home, please tell Arisa she may meet me there." Hana said as she began walking toward the door.

Yuki began panicking at that point. She couldn't leave. He didn't want her to leave. There was no way he was letting her leave… unless she really wanted to. But then he'd have to stop her.

While Yuki suffered from his dilemma Hana got closer and closer to the door. She was about to leave when she felt someone grab her arm. Hana turned her head slightly, just to see Yuki looking into her eyes, and holding on to her arm.

This was Hana's turn to panic. She couldn't have any physical contact with Yuki. That was the number one rule. It wasn't allowed, what if someone saw them? Then what? What would she do if that someone was Yuki?

Yuki in turn felt horrified at himself. He couldn't believe he had just reached out and grabbed her. He never should have done that. It was horrible of him. He had felt her tense up when he touched her but the moment they look into each others eyes was the moment her body became completely tense and ridged.

He couldn't read her face though. The perfect mask didn't slip. Not even a little. But even if it did, it was doubtful he'd notice. Only Arisa knew the difference. Yuki would never know. Not if Hana had anything to say about it.

It was at that moment that their minds stopped working. Neither really knew what was happening. All that they did know was that they were suddenly completely aware of each others closeness.

Then they began getting closer and closer. Neither stopped looking into each others eyes, it was as if they could read each others souls. It was an amazing moment in time. If time hadn't stopped that is. That's when it happened…

They kissed.

It was a soft, gentle kiss, and it only lasted for seconds. It left the sweet taste of the other on their lips. That's when it hit them. They kissed.

_I can't believe that just happened… I kissed Yuki. I broke the biggest rule in the book. I must stop this. This must never happen again. No one but Arisa must know. Tohru would hate me if she knew… _Hana's troubled thoughts ran through her head.

_I…….kiss……Hana…. _Yuki thought to himself. It took a couple of minutes before he made sense of the words. _I JUST KISSED HANA! _He looked at Hana's face to see what she had thought of it. But what he saw surprised him.

Hana's perfect mask had dropped. There was shock and fear, traces of enjoyment, and a mix of sadness covered her face. It was her eyes that shook him. He knew she was freaking out about kissing him. He knew that much. But her eyes… they were covered with regret. Did she wish she didn't kiss him?

The moment of him being able to see through her mask disappeared within a moment. Hana's mask reappeared just in time for him to see it before she disappeared through the door. Leaving Yuki to his own thoughts.

Yuki stared off at her. He couldn't believe he actually did that. More so, he couldn't believe how amazing it was. He never thought he'd be with anyway, mostly because of the… curse.

Yuki mentally hit himself. He never should have done that. If she wanted to be with him more… it was likely she'd hug him, and then she'd have to forget everything. Everything. Including the kiss, including the semi-friendship they had.

Then Yuki remembered the regret in her eyes. He highly doubted she'd ever want to see him again, much less hug or kiss him. Yuki knew he should have been happy about that. But he couldn't…

He wanted her to want him. He wanted her to be with him. He knew he should have never let himself feel this way. But he couldn't help it…

Hana

Hana was running from Yuki's house as fast as her small feet would carry her. She couldn't help but feel the tears in her eyes. She knew she shouldn't let him affect her so, but she couldn't help it.

She should have never gone to his house. She should have never let them be partners. She would have to face him everyday, and ignore him. At least the fan girls would never hear about it.

Hana bowed her head as she ran into her house up the stair into her room. She passed her brother without saying anything. From the tears trailing down her face he knew better then to try and talk to her.

Hana felt so much go through her when he touched her, and then… kissed her. She couldn't really say he kissed her because she had helped. She had always wanted to kiss him, but she always knew she could never do it.

Hana silently sobbed into the black pillows of her room. She liked… no loved Yuki too much. It would never work. Even if he wasn't meant to be with Tohru, Hana knew they would never make it work.

Yuki was too perfect… while Hana was too imperfect.

Kyo

Kyo had just watched Hao drop Arisa off. It was time for his great plan of killing—threatening Hao and forcing him to stay away from Arisa.

Hao walked out of the spot by the door onto the sidewalk, that's where Kyo decided this was to take place.

"Hey." Kyo said with a hate filled voice.

Hao turned quickly. "Oh hey Kyo."

"What the hell do you want with Arisa?" Kyo yelled at him.

"What do you mean? I was just taking my _girlfriend _out on a date." Hao told him with a smirk.

"Why does it have to be her?" Kyo questioned him, just about ready to smash his face in.

"It doesn't have to be her, but I thought she'd be easier the Tohru or Hana." Hao said with an evil smirk his way.

"What?" Kyo yelled at him, knowing it was time for him to die.

"I just wanted to get closer to one of her friends." Hao said as he came closer to Kyo as if telling him a secret.

"Stay away from her." Kyo hissed.

"Not until I have her friend." Hao said back to Kyo with a laugh.

At that moment Arisa came running out of the Sohma household.

"Hi Hao." She said in a flirty tone. "And bastard…" she hissed at him.

"Hey." Hao said easily.

Kyo stared at him. He was amazed at how fast Hao could change his face. He was definitely had two faces.

"Hey Hao will you walk me to Hana's? She already left for some reason…"

"Sure." Hao told her as they turned their backs to Kyo walking away, Hao looked back at him. And with a wink he mouthed 'See ya'.

Kyo glared… he had to expose Hao for what he really was… but how?

Woof Woof

Shigure and Aaya relaxed in the amazing spa of a doghouse they were given. Hana's bother decided he could have a third dog, and that's how 'Hubert' came into being.

"I can't believe you talked me into this…" Hatori's annoyed voice said.

Shigure and Aaya smiled, "But aren't you having fun?" they said at the same time.

"No."

Shigure and Aaya rolled their eyes… "Party-pooper…" They grumbled.

As a book hit each of them on the back of their head, and the fell unconscious Hatori said, "I heard that."

End of Chapter 8

Preview for Chapter 9: Hana tells Arisa, while Yuki is confused. Kyo tries to expose Hao. And who is it that Hao really likes?

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't up-dated in a million years. No I haven't nor will I ever give up on this fic. I've just been really busy… I've taken a long time to up-date all of my fanfics. In a matter of fact I'm posting five chapters, each from a different story today.

It might take two more weeks for me to get the next chapter out because homecoming is next week and I have to get ready for it.

My horrible excuses for not up-dating are being loaded for homework, and being super ultra busy. They aren't very good but I hope this chapter was! I should be up-dating more often now.

Bad news. I found out I'm not allowed to do anymore shout out reviews… so now I just have to say 'thank you everyone'. Sorry about that. If you want I can e-mail you. Or you can e-mail me. IF you do I always write back ASAP.

So here we go…. **Thank you everyone who reviewed.**

See ya all later!

Reiokio


	9. Chapter 9

Not As Simple As It Seems

Chapter 9: Confessions, a Visit, a Love

Hana sat on her bed, the tears gone from her face, her mask up again. She couldn't help but continue to think about him. She knew she loved him, and she knew she liked that kiss. But the fact that they could never be together… that hurt. Hana had no more tears to cry by the time Arisa had finally returned.

Arisa took one look at her friend and demanded the whole story. Hana refused to tell her for almost two hours, but that's when she broke. She knew that if she didn't tell someone soon her waves would be off. With a sigh, she decided she would let her best friend know… as soon as she came back from popping the popcorn.

The moment Arisa walked in Hana said quickly, "He kissed me."

Arisa stared at her friend for about five minutes before deciding her friend wouldn't lie to her about something like this. There was only one question in Arisa's mind, who was he?

"Who kissed you?" Arisa asked gently.

"Yuki."

Arisa eyes got big as she considered jumping up and down and screaming like most teenage girls would do when their friends crush kissed them. But, Arisa was Arisa and choose not to scare her friend like that.

"That's great."

"No it wasn't because Yuki and Tohru are supposed to be together." Hana told her friend in a monotone voice.

"Hana you need to get over that, he obviously likes you and not her." Arisa told her friend.

"Maybe right now, but later when they do get together then I don't want to be in the way." Hana said back.

"Hana they are never going to get together!" Arisa yelled at Hana, finally snapping.

She was getting pretty tired of Hana always saying the Tohru and Yuki were going to be together in the end. Hana has a strange way about her, allowing others feelings and wants to come before her own. Normally she was right, but this time Arisa knew she was way off.

Hana stayed silent after her friends out burst, knowing in her heart that she was probably right. It didn't matter though; Hana knew that she and Yuki would never be allowed to be together, if not but the fan girls, then by their families.

"Look Hana maybe if you talk to him…"

"No."

"You're going to have to talk to him during Home and Family."

"Not if I drop the class."

"But that's one of the only classes you're passing!"

"Oh well."

"You might not pass without it!"

"That's okay… maybe I can rearrange my schedule so that I can have it and have Yuki in none of my classes."

"You're crazy."

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. Both turned and looked at the clock… 11:30, who would come at this time?

Yuki

Yuki stood behind the doors that lead to the inside of Hana's house. He felt pretty stupid for coming over at this time, but he really needed to talk to Hana. Kyo stood beside him looking very annoyed. When Yuki told Kyo where he was going, Kyo insisting on coming too. Something having to do with talk to Arisa, or at least that's what Yuki thought. Kyo was grumbling about many things. None of which could be understood by the rat. It didn't take long until a young boy answered the door. He looked almost exactly like Hana.

"Yuki I'm guessing." The boy said looking directly at Yuki.

"Yes…" Yuki said a little bit afraid of the boy.

"If she gets mad at you, I shall curse you." Was all he said as the two went into the house, and the boy left going up the stairs to where his 'dogs' were.

Kyo and Yuki exchanged looks. 'Curse you?' what was that suppose to mean? The thought left their mind as Arisa walked down the stairs, surprised at what she saw.

"Hey Prince, Bastard." She said nodding at them. "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to Hana." Yuki said simply.

Arisa nodded and walked further down the stairs, coming up to Yuki whispering "Second room on the left."

As Yuki walked up the stairs following Arisa's… complicated instructions she glared at Kyo.

"What do you want Orange-top?" She asked him with an annoyed look on her face.

Kyo suddenly scared of the Yankee mumbled, "I need to talk to you…"

Kyo and Arisa made their way to the kitchen where Yuki and Hana wouldn't hear their screams.

Hana and Yuki

Yuki knocked lightly on Hana's door. At first he was scared she didn't hear him knock, but in only a moment the door opened. Hana looked at Yuki, her mask up and her eyes locked. No emotion was going to seep through during this conversations… none at all.

Yuki stared at her for only a moment, finding the ground or ceiling much more interesting then the purple eyes on the girls face.

"You may come in if you wish."

There was no friendliness to the tone; actually there was nothing in the tone. She sounded like a robot from one of the movies Kyo watched. It scared him in a way to see the girl he lov-liked act this way especially to him…

Yuki walked in sitting on her bed. Hana soon followed in suit and sat beside him. Close enough for Yuki's breathe to quicken, far enough away to never touch and to get away if she so needed to.

"Hana… we need to talk." Yuki started.

"About what?" Hana asked playing stupid.

"The kiss." Yuki told her with a sigh.

"It meant nothing, we can just forget about it." Hana told him simply, thinking the conversation was over.

This angered Yuki for some reason. Other than the fact that she said what he felt for her wasn't worth anything. Yuki knew that it would probably never work out, and that Akito probably wouldn't allow it… but that didn't matter at this moment. All Yuki knew was that he really lov-liked, yes liked the girl before him.

Hana watched Yuki's expression closely wondering what he was going to do. Yuki said nothing for a minute, but Hana could see the looks of fear, and rejection on his face. That and perhaps a hint of anger, mixed with… something else.

Yuki looked at her and said, "No we can't just forget about it, it may have meant nothing to you, but it meant something to me."

Hana could feel her emotional barriers cracking as the object of her desire said this to her. As long as her mask didn't fall perhaps she could continue to pretend she didn't care.

Yuki looked at Hana, a little emotion appeared in her eyes as he said this, but it quickly disappeared. "I think that it may have meant something to you too." Yuki tried, hoping that was the truth.

"It meant nothing." Hana said as her mask started slipping.

Hana wouldn't let it go that easily. She had learned to keep her mask up no matter what, yet here this sliver haired boy was shattering it, with only a few words.

Yuki saw the emotions, at least he saw what he thought were emotions. Yuki sighed. All he wanted at this moment was to hug the black haired girl, yet he couldn't. That alone told Yuki that this… relationship would never work as anything but friends.

"Hana… please tell me the truth and I'll leave."

Hana stayed perfectly quite. She didn't even move. Hana didn't want the kiss to mean anything, but she wasn't one to lie to someone's face either. So she choose an alternative. Silence.

Yuki took her silence as a form of rejection. He never should've let himself feel that way in the first place. It was stupid and out of character for 'Prince' Yuki. He wasn't suppose to let himself feel like this… especially with his family problems.

Yuki finally decided that for once in his life, he was going to try and do something that would make him happy, not the family or Akito, but him. First he had to find out if Hana felt the same way.

Giving himself no time to think about it Yuki did the first thing that came to his mind. Something that may have been a bad idea...

**He kissed her. **

End of Chapter 9

Preview for Chapter 10: How will Hana react? How will Arisa take what Kyo has to say to her? What will Cupcake do to help the 'relationship'?

I feel so bad you guys! I haven't had any time to type and I haven't updated this story in… months. Please forgive me! I started playing basketball and it took up all my time. It ends in a week and a half so no worries there… until softball starts…

I'm hoping to up-date this again very soon. Please don't give up on me! I didn't mean to be such a slow up-dater… but I guess that what I get for having 5-7 stories going at once… I'm hoping to write my first Naruto fanfic soon. I have no idea what it'll be about but I really want to!

Anywho, if you can find it in your heart to forgive me, please do. If not… would a cookie help? I'll make you whatever kind of cookie you want just please forgive me! Thanks for all of those who reviewed and actually came back to read this even though my lack of up-dating may have lead you to believe I was dead… I'm not!

By the way, so sorry I left out Shigure's little scene this chapter, but I felt that was a good place to end. To make I up to ya'all I'm going to make it longer than usual next chapter!

See ya all soon! (Promise!)

Emily


	10. Chapter 10

Not As Simple As It Seems

Chapter 10: Reactions sometimes good… sometimes bad.

Hana could feel the heat rushing to her face. She and Yuki were kissing, and she had no idea what to do. Tohru and Yuki were meant to be, yet Hana couldn't help but be drawn to Yuki. She was in love and she knew it, perhaps it was time to except it and this.

Hana felt herself returning the kiss, though she didn't know why. Wasn't she supposed to be the one who pulled apart and told him that it could never work out or something like that? Why did he have to kiss her? This made her life much more difficult than it already was.

_Maybe I should just accept it… _Hana thought to herself as the kiss ended and they were both quiet. Hana decided she was right. It was time to allow herself the simple pleasure of being with 'Prince' Yuki. Even if it ended in total heartbreak for her, wasn't it worth a try? At least until Tohru and Yuki realized their destiny was to be together, and she would know what it was like to love.

Yuki mean while awaited Hana's response. He actually expected her to completely and utterly reject him, when he felt her kissing him back, he had almost fainted. He didn't think something like that would happen, especially since she had been telling him that they couldn't be together.

Maybe she would be with him, even if it was only for a while… even if it was only pity dating Yuki would be fine with that anything to be with her. Yuki continued to wait her reaction, moments pasted and neither moved. They were busy thinking about what they were going to do, thinking about the heartbreak that would surely occur but also of the joy that would come before the heartbreak.

"Why did you do that?" Hana asked breaking the silence rather harshly, though she didn't mean too.

Yuki hadn't expected that at all. He wasn't exactly sure how to answer that question. "I did that because…" Yuki began taking Hana's hands into his and looking into her eyes, "I think I love you."

Hana's eyes grew as he said this. These were the words Hana had always dreamed of hearing from him, but now that it was happening it felt like a dream. She was sure she was going to wake up any minute and be forced to face him at school the next day.

Yuki was still holding her hands, and awaiting her answer. Though it didn't show Yuki was terrified, he'd never been rejected before but now that it was going to happen it was rather scary. At least in his mind he was going to rejected, what could he offer Hana that she didn't already have?

"I believe that I love you too." Hana told him, little emotion in the normally emotionless voice.

Yuki froze as he heard that. It was the rejection he had thought she would throw at him. It wasn't a rejection at all, in a matter of fact she returned his feelings! Yuki smiled one of his brilliant smiles, and kissed her again, this time she returned with as much passion as he gave her.

Yuki didn't think of what would happen with his family, at least not yet…

Kyo and Arisa

Kyo and Arisa sat in the living room. Arisa was in one of the giant overstuffed, but extremely comfortable chairs, while Kyo had chosen the harder and less fluffy couch. Arisa was becoming very irritated at Kyo. He had been trying to tell her something for over fifteen minutes! She could be spying on Hana and Yuki now, but instead she was stuck with the bastard.

Tapping her foot faster and faster on the carpeted floor, she glared at Kyo. She really hated him right now. He needed to say whatever it was that was on his mind. Or lay here in his misery by himself. Arisa had other things she could be doing, all of them more important than Kyo.

Finally when she could no longer take it she yelled at Kyo, "Either tell me or leave!".

Kyo winced as she yelled at him, he wasn't exactly sure about how to say it. "Hey Arisa, how do you feel about Hao?"

Arisa stared at him for a minute, wonder if her was maybe jealous or something, nope looked like more than that. "He's the best guy that I've ever meant, he's extremely sweet, unlike some people we can mention." Arisa told him casting yet another glare Kyo's direction.

"Are you sure he's not say… two faced?" Kyo asked her.

"Of course not! He's completely straight-up with me. He tells me exactly what is on his mind!" Arisa told Kyo, beginning to get worried.

"Does Hao flirt with any of your friends?" Kyo asked her, yet another odd question, looking extremely uncomfortable.

"NO! Why are you asking me these stupid questions?" Arisa yelled at Kyo beginning to panic.

Kyo froze up. He wasn't going to be able to tell her. He knew he should do it but… he just couldn't bring himself to, do it. It was ridiculous. Maybe Hao was lying to him, trying to make him look like a fool to her. It didn't matter though, Kyo wouldn't be able to tell her, it'd hurt her to much.

"Orangey you better tell me what's going on right now." Arisa ordered in a menacing voice.

Kyo said nothing.

"I'm dead serious, you tell me what's going on right now or I'll beat you." Arisa told him; at least he'd react by saying something like 'I'm stronger than you'.

Kyo continued his vow of silence.

"Just tell me!" Arisa said, almost begging.

With a sigh Kyo said, "Your not gonna like it."

"I don't care."

"Hao's only with you for one of your friends." Kyo told her.

Arisa glared at Kyo with a look that could make all of the oceans evaporate in an instant. Kyo was actually… a little bit… terrified of her. It was pretty obvious to him that she didn't believe him… at all.

"Get out." Arisa hissed.

Kyo jumped up from his seat. He expected yelling and/or crying. Instead she spoke quietly and there was anger laced into her voice. Kyo sighed hoping that she didn't completely hate him…

"I said get out." Arisa hissed again, looking at him this time, her eyes burning with pure hate.

Kyo gulped as he decided it was time to leave. It wasn't that he was scared or anything though… he just needed to be somewhere that wasn't here… Kyo jumped up from where he was sitting and took off running towards the door. He couldn't hear Arisa following him, but maybe that was a good thing.

As Kyo shut the door behind him he let go a sigh of relief. He had escaped… alive. But then he realized that something had not gone according to plan. Other than the fact he ran out of the house, he didn't think Arisa believed him…

Arisa

To put it simply Arisa was mad. She couldn't believe that Kyo had decided to lie to her about something that serious. She didn't think that he would go that low. But he did, making her hate him even more than she did…

Not that she hated him a lot before or anything like that… as a matter of fact she had what you could call a 'crush' on the orange haired boy. No one else would fight with her like he did and she liked that and he was cute. Like a kitten or something…

When she had started dating Hao she had continued to like Kyo, at least a little, but she didn't think he'd ever like her back so she thought it was time to move on. Then he said something like that… it was horrible. Not only did she think he was lying but she didn't know who else Hao would like…

The only other person he mentioned in their conversations was Kyo…

Woof-ness

Hana's brother had been watching his 'dogs' play around in their dog house. It wasn't as nice as the one he gave his first dog Lawrence but it would work for now. At least until he got his parents to buy them something bigger.

He liked his dogs but there was only one problem he could find with them… they weren't neutered. He couldn't have that now could he? He didn't want a bazillion dogs to take care of…

Puppy-dog

Hatori much to his own surprise was actually enjoying his time in the spa-ish closet. Shigure and Aaya had taken to torturing their waitresses with stupid little poems and thing like that. He thought it was pathetic and actually rather idiotic.

When Hana's brother walked through the door it was a bit of a surprise. He hadn't come to visit them in quite a while. Hatori had just figured that the boy had decided that the dogs were boring. Rich kids often grew sick of things faster then… non-rich kids.

"You're a doctor right?" The boy asked him simply in a monotone voice.

"Yes."

"Then I want you to neuter my pets Spot and Oscar."

At that moment both Aaya and Shigure turned around and stared at the boy.

"What?" They shrieked at the same time fear in their eyes.

Turning towards Hatori, Hana's brother said, "I'm sure my father would be willing to pay you for it."

An evil glint in Hatori's eye told the two puppies that he would do, not for the money though. For the pain of them going through it. Think of it as revenge for what Aaya and Shigure had always put them through.

"NOOOOOO!" The two men yelled as they ran from the spa to the door of the mansion. They weren't willing to live the good life if it meant that…

The evil glint in Hatori's eye disappeared. His eyes returning to their normal state. Hana's brother turned and smiled to him.

"Thank-you for getting rid of them."

"Why did you want to get rid of them?" Hatori asked slightly confused.

"I was getting complaints from their waitresses. Something about Verbal Abuse. Another one told me that she was willing to sue for sexual harassment… something about a poem insulting her chest…" They boy looking as though he was deep in thought.

"That sounds like those two…" Hatori said with a shake of his head as he left the mansion.

The first thing Hatori noticed was his nice… new… car crashed into the mailbox… and fence, and two men running in the other direction.

The evil glint returned to Hatori's eyes as he mumbled, "You can run, but you can't hid…"

End of Chapter 10

Preview for Chapter 11: Arisa slowly begins to realize that Kyo may not have lied. But then who is Hao really after? Arisa has an idea… but she doesn't think there's any way that's true… Yuki and Hana are finally a couple but how will the school take it? Will they be able to take the stress? And what will Hatori do to poor Aaya and Shigure?

Hey Hey Hey!

I didn't die! I'm still here! I bet you want to kill me because of how long it took me to up-date. And for the fact that this chapter is so short… I'm hoping to up-date more often so you should be happy!

I give everyone who read this a cookie… and everyone who reviews a cake! I was thinking hey maybe I should get some beta-readers for this… what do you think? Does anyone want to check and see these before I send them out? Not to mention the more people have yelling at me to type… the faster it is done…

If you want to be a beta-reader you can do one (or more if you really want too…) of three things…

Say so in your review (HINT HINT HINT!)

Say so in a private message (I get a warm and fuzzy feeling when I get those… unless someone is yelling at me…) or…

E-mail me!

There may be more ways but that's all I could really think about. I'm hoping to up-date this again by next Thursday… not tomorrow Thursday but in eight days Thursday… so yeah…

Please Review!

I Love Everyone who read this!

Peace up!

A Town Down!

I'm sorry if this chapter sucked!

Reioko!


	11. Chapter 11

A Not So Simple Plan

Chapter 11: The Wrath of the Fan Girls and Hao's secret

When Kyo and Yuki had both finally left, Arisa looked pained and Hana looked as if she was on cloud nine. What an odd turn of events… it was usually the other way around!

The minute they saw each other, their faces changed. Hana back to nothingness, and Arisa back into happy. They both wanted to know what had happened to the other.

"You first." They said at the same time.

This began a glaring… staring contest, the loser would have to tell first. Arisa wasn't sure when this started, but they had always resorted to it when neither wanted to go first. Usually Arisa lost, but she refused to lose this time!

It was about five minutes of this until Hana brother came in. He watched the two, amused to say the least. It looked as though Arisa had just hit her limit, while Hana could keep going all night. Trust him he knew. It wasn't fair to Arisa though so he decided to give her a helping hand. "I tried to neuter Shigure."

Hana was the first to blink when her brother said that. Megumi usually didn't say things like that. Not only that but he said something about Shigure. She was almost positive that he didn't know what his 'dog's' real name was.

Arisa started laughing like some kind of crazy person. It was insane. She couldn't control her laughter and had to sit down, she knew if she didn't she would fall down the stairs or something like that. "So just how did he take that?" She asked barely able to get it out.

"He ran."

Hana smiled at this. It was almost funny enough to laugh about… and that was saying something.

Arisa, finally done laughing, looked at Hana in an all knowing kind of way. "You lost so you have to go first!" She yelled in triumph.

"That doesn't count. Megumi cheated." Hana told Arisa in her normal mono-tone voice.

"Yes it does! Spill!" Arisa yelled wickedly.

Hana looked at Megumi who just shrugged. "She doesn't win enough." Was all he told his older sister.

Hana sighed. He was right… but it also might have something to do with his crush on her. "Okay…"

They all walked into the living room where Arisa and Kyo had been before. Arisa took the over stuffed, super fluffy chair that she would one day steal from Hana's home, Hana took the less fluffy chair to Arisa's right, and Megumi took the couch that Kyo had been sitting in before.

They always sat in the same places when they were going to talk about things like this. Normally Tohru was here too, but she was busy probably feeding those three morons--- men that she was living with.

"Well Yuki kissed me." Hana began. A smirk found its way on Arisa's face and Megumi just smiled, both had questions and Hana could tell. "No questions yet. For a minute I though about rejecting him," Hana held up a hand toward Arisa telling her to be quiet. "But I didn't. I actually ended up confessing my love for him, after he confessed his for me."

Arisa smiled giving her friend thumbs up, while Megumi just nodded. He knew his sister would find someone. There were too many people for her to be alone forever.

"That's basically all that happened." Hana told them, refusing to answer any questions. "Now what happened with you and Kyo."

Arisa smile faded into a small frown. "Well… Kyo told me that Hao was only with me for one of my friends. But I know he's lying…" Arisa told them not sounding so sure of herself.

Hana and Megumi exchanged looks. "Why would he lie to you?" Hana questioned her.

"He hasn't lied to you before has he?" Megumi countered.

Arisa sighed. "I want him to be lying. Hao's like the perfect boyfriend!" Arisa told them.

"Maybe a little too perfect." Megumi answered.

"Yes perhaps." Hana nodded her head in agreement.

"Maybe you should try and find out who it is." Megumi suggested.

"Yes, that would be good." Hana said agreeing.

Arisa flinched at how their minds worked together perfectly. "Well that's not the only problem…" Arisa began. Both Hana and Megumi stared at her. Their faces both telling her to go on. "I kind of exploded at Kyo."

"Why?" They both said at once.

"I didn't want to believe him! So… I took my anger at what he said out at him…" Arisa told them not exactly proud of what she had done.

"You should apologize. He was just doing what he thought was best for you." Hana told her, finally getting a word in before Megumi.

"Yes, apologize." Megumi said in agreement.

"Don't you _like_ Kyo anyway?" Hana questioned.

Both Megumi and Arisa turned toward Hana in shock. Megumi didn't know anything about that… and Arisa hadn't told anyone about that.

"How did you know that?" Arisa asked her.

"I can tell. You never pick fights as bad as when you are with Kyo. It almost seems like you're testing him." Hana told her.

Megumi just looked at them in shock. The shock finally faded and he decided to put his two cents into the conversation. "I believe that he may like you as well. Most people wouldn't tell anyone that they heard something like that unless they are very good friends, or are interested in that person. It's obvious that you and Kyo are not excellent friends, there for he must like you."

Arisa's jaw dropped. How was it that this kid always seemed to know so much more then she did? Hana smiled. Her brother always did put other people's feeling before his own. He was like Tohru that way.

MONDAY

Hana and Arisa were walking to school together yet again. As usual they would meet Tohru, Kyo and Yuki and then finish walking to school together. The only difference today was that Arisa was going to walk with Kyo so they could talk. Hana wasn't exactly sure how Yuki and she were going to act. For some reason she thought that he was going to act like nothing happened…

As soon as they got to the meeting place they knew something was wrong. Kyo and Yuki were already here which was weird since Arisa and Hana were always first and Tohru wasn't here. Kyo refused to look at Arisa at all while Yuki smiled at the two of them.

"Tohru wanted to tell you that she was walking with Aaron today, she wanted to talk some things over with him." Yuki told them.

An evil glint could be seen in Arisa's eye. Hana and Arisa looked at each other. They both were thinking the same thoughts. _She's probably getting him ready for our questioning… _The look in Arisa's eye caused Yuki and Kyo to take a step back. She could be a very scary Yankee…

Then suddenly the evil glint was gone, as was the 'thinking the same thoughts' phase. Both of them turned toward Yuki and Kyo questionably.

"That doesn't explain what you are doing here before us." Hana pointed out.

"And why you two aren't fighting." Arisa said nodding in agreement with Hana.

"Well actually Hana, I was hoping we could talk a little." Yuki said a light blush on his cheeks.

Hana looked from Arisa to Kyo and nodded. "Fine." She said in her usual tone of voice as she began walking towards school with Yuki.

This left a very awkward silence between Kyo and Arisa. Kyo looked around trying to think of a good excuse to leave. There was no way Arisa was going to let that happen.

"I'm sorry." She suddenly almost sprinted off.

Kyo turned toward her he hadn't expected that. He expected yelling and screaming… things like that… "ehhh… what?"

"God! Can't you hear you stupid bastard? I'M SORRY! Did ya hear that? Good because I'm never gonna say it to you again." Arisa said yelling at him.

That was more like what Kyo was expecting but the words were suppose to be quite different. "What are you sorry for?" He finally asked her, as they began walking side by side to school together.

"For flipping out on you. I shouldn't have done that you know? I talked to Hana and Megumi, that's Hana's younger brother, and we figured that you didn't lie." Arisa told him rolling her eyes as though it was the most obvious thing in the whole world.

"So you don't think I was lying anymore?" He questioned not quite believing her.

"Yup. But I'm not going to break up with Hao, we're going to figure out who it is he likes." Arisa told him with a smile.

Kyo looked at her, "How are you going to do that?"

"Well, you know how you asked me if there was anyone he talked about a lot of the time…" Arisa began.

"Yeah… you told me there wasn't anyone." Kyo told her hoping his memory was correct. He didn't think he was old enough to be forgetting things.

"Well… I lied. He goes on and on about one person. And that one person… is you." Arisa told Kyo with a small smile.

"WHAT?"

Hana and Yuki

Yuki and Hana walked in silence for most of the way. They heard a yell every once in a while from Arisa and Kyo but that's what they got for leaving those two together. Neither had said anything about what had happened.

Yuki was terrified that she had forgotten everything that had happened. He hadn't forgotten but he was too scared to bring it up. Rejection was one thing that Yuki didn't know if he could take.

Hana on the other hand was becoming irritated. Something that didn't happen often. Yuki had pulled her over to talk with him, but he had yet to say a single word. She knew that he had forgotten. That was why she didn't want to let herself open up to him…

"Hana?" Yuki finally decided to talk.

"Yes."

"Well… I mean…" Yuki said attempting to find the words he needed. "Well… really want you to… be my girlfriend…"

Hana was stopped walking and stared at Yuki. She thought it was extremely cute that he was so nervous about this. She thought it was obvious after what happened on Friday that she would love to be his girlfriend.

Yuki turned as soon as he realized she had stopped walking. A small smile played on her lips. It was so faint that Yuki had a hard time seeing it. For some reason he was sure of rejection.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend." Hana told him as she continued walking to school.

After School/ Later that day/ At Home with Shigure and Kyo

Shigure wasn't exactly sure how long he had been gone but if felt like days, years even! Shigure felt as though he had a cold but was terrified of going in to Hatori for it. That doctor was scary! Especially after what they did to his car…

Kyo walked in from the dojo. Yuki was in his room doing homework. Shigure thought this was the perfect opportunity to finish 'the talk' with the cat.

"KYO!" Shigure yelled the minute the poor boy walked into the room. "I think that we should talk!"

"Why?" Kyo asked ignoring the moron as usual.

"Because I know who your love is! And if you don't I'm gonna tell!"

Kyo shot Shigure a look that could kill. "How the hell did you find out?" He yelled.

Yuki sighed when he heard the cat scream. After finish all of his homework he thought it would be a good idea to go pick up Tohru.

"I saw you stalk them!" Shigure yelled gleefully.

Yuki sighed, that figured Kyo like he would stalk someone…

"I wasn't stalking I was just… following them to make sure that they didn't get hurt!" Kyo yelled back obviously pissed.

Yuki rolled his eyes. That was the dumbest thing he had ever heard.

"Young love is so wonderful!" Shigure yelled.

"What the hell? How do you know I who I love?" Kyo yelled back.

Yuki stayed by the door for a moment wandering if he should be listening to this.

"It's okay! Yuki is a very beautiful youngster!" Shigure said in reply. Only loud enough for both Yuki and Kyo to hear him.

"What the hell? I don't love Yuki!" Kyo yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Deny it all you want!" Shigure said an almost evil giggle.

Yuki felt himself foaming at the mouth… the cat was in love with him… turning toward the door he ran out to go get Tohru. Both Shigure and Kyo saw him running away from the house.

"It seems as though Yuki knows how you feel." Shigure said with as mile.

"I don't like him damn it!"

"Sure you don't." Shigure said giggling.

"I'll kill you." Kyo said with a murderous look in his eyes.

"Now now Kyo…" Shigure said. "Violence is never the answer!" The dog yelled as he ran into his room locking the door. Hopefully the cat wouldn't break through it…

End of Chapter 11

Preview for Chapter 12: Arisa and Kyo plot to take down Hao. Aaron is 'questioned' by Hana and Arisa. Shigure has a plan up his sleeve… and Yuki knows of Kyo's… love…

Hey! I'm sooooo sorry this is late. When I started typing this I was so happy that I'd have it out earlier… for some reason I thought that last Wednesday was the day I typed this… unfortunately it was more like two weeks ago… at least I didn't die again! I'll try and have another chapter out by Friday as a I'm sorry for being such a loser and having this out a week late…

The little end story was an idea from one of my reviewers. I love you daisy. It was so funny there was no way I'd pass it up. But I thought that I should be giving out some credit here. I hope that it was the way you thought it would be! So yeah… someone should be my beta. Just put it in a review! If you did it last time sorry… my e-mail went out for a while, and yeah.

I'm going to make Megumi have a bigger part in this now. I love him so much! I want a brother! Anyway, I only have up to ten in the manga and there will be fourteen out later this month… how do I get so far behind? Oh… I remember… they never had number 9! It took my forever to find someone who had number 9!

To all who read the last chapter: Here's you're favorite cookie!

To all who reviewed to the last chapter: Here's you're favorite cake!

To daisy: Here's your favorite cookie and cake!

The same offer goes to everybody again. Everybody you reads this gets a cookie, and everyone who reviews gets cake!

Peace!

Reioko


	12. Chapter 12

A Not So Simple Plan

Chapter 12: Plans and Applications

It had been yet another boring day at school. But it was a little less boring for one simple reason. Today was the day. Today was the day that Arisa and Hana would be questioning Aaron. At Shigure's house… with Kyo and Yuki there as well.

It had been decided that they would all meet at the 'usual' spot. From there they would all walk to Shigure's house. Each person had some to talk to on the way home. Hana and Yuki could, from what Arisa heard he was attempting to get her to pass History on her own. Tohru would be warning Aaron about all of the questions that he would be asked, and Arisa and Kyo be busy plotting against Hao.

What a wonderful group of teenagers…

Everything was pretty much the same. Maybe the only difference was Yuki and Kyo. Kyo seemed to be too ashamed to look at him and Yuki was completely avoiding him…so it was a little bit on the weird side.

Arisa and Kyo were plotting, Kyo busy attempting to ignore Yuki all the while.

"Stop giving Yuki those, 'I didn't do it' glances!" Arisa whispered harshly, "We need to figure out how to do this."

"Figure out how to do what? We don't even have a clue how to go about this!" Kyo said harshly in his trying to whisper but not being able to pull it off voice.

"Well that's what we need to talk about! We need a plan!" Arisa hissed in her, 'I'm ready to abandon whispering and yell at you' voice.

"Well how should I know what to do?" Kyo asked her finally deciding that they could speak in their normal voices.

"Well you could flirt with him or something…" Arisa said a smirk on her face.

Kyo turned bright red and yelled, "I don't think so!" Loud enough for everyone to turn and stare at the two of them for several seconds.

"Kidding! God you are so gullible…" Arisa said laughter shaking her body.

"I hate you." Kyo said with a glare in her direction.

"I can deal with that." She said giving him a 'I'm superior to you in everyway smirk'. "But seriously what can we do to him?"

"How should I know?" Kyo asked her with a sigh of defeat.

"Maybe we should start with you being nicer to him or something…" Arisa said as Shigure's house came into view.

Kyo bit his tongue as they got to the front door. They both agreed to keep everyone else out of this. So he couldn't yell at her here, but he would do it later… and that though alone kept him happy.

The minute they got into the house Aaron became a tad bit nervous… not that he was afraid for his life or anything! He was just scared… that… he might not… come… home tonight! Okay so maybe he was a LITTLE scared.

"Aaron since for some reason Hana doesn't completely hate you we'll skip over the safe sex talk," Arisa told him ignoring the others horrified looks, "and skip right into the application."

"Application?" Yuki asked. "Why would he need to fill one of those out?"

"We can't just let anyone date her." Hana told him very simply.

"Of course we won't share any information you give us…" Arisa told him with a smile that meant… 'of course we will hahahaha'.

Arisa pulled the form out from her backpack and handed it to Aaron. "From this moment forward Tohru is my daughter." She told him forcing everyone but Hana and Tohru to give her funny looks.

Hana didn't because she's the one who found the form, and Arisa was always the 'father' because she was scarier. Tohru didn't because she had heard this multiple times.

Aaron disappeared into the kitchen with Tohru. Him filling out a form, her beginning to make dinner. They already seemed perfect for each other, as weird as that sounds.

That made the room fall into an uneasy silence. Yuki and Kyo still trying not to look at each other, Arisa attempting to plot, and Hana wandering why American's would want all that tea in the water it would be such a waste!

Arisa smiled to herself half thinking about Aaron's reaction to some of the questions and half smiling about shredding Hao to pieces. Kyo noticed the… creepy smile on Arisa's face as did Yuki. Suddenly Yuki realized that he should probably leave the room if he wanted to stay sane.

"Hana why don't we go to the back yard and study history? Where are you in the chapter?" Yuki asked as her herded her outside with his voice.

As they left Arisa could hear Hana's voice saying, "Then the American's who were mad at the Chinese dumped the tea into a river and it polluted America."

Arisa laughed a little. It seemed like Hana knew only about half of the facts… then again it was Hana. Most of the teachers would probably be in shock that she even answered the question, since she usually left everything but her name blank, and would give her full credit for it.

"So…" Kyo said attempting to break the uncomfortable silence.

"So I vote we talk about what you are going to do about Hao." Arisa told him a smug smile on her face.

"I vote that we don't." Kyo said instantly turning his back on her, crossing her arms.

"Why not?" Arisa asked him. "Is Orangey scared?" She asked in an extremely mocking voice.

Kyo stayed silent willing the voice in his head to stop telling him to talk about her and why there should be an 'us'. Shutting eyes he began playing music in his mind, hoping that would be enough to make it stop. Unfortunately this looked like he had just landed on Cloud 9 to Arisa who thought he was completely insane at this point.

"Hellooooooo anyone home?" Arisa asked waving a hand in front of his face.

Kyo popped back into reality at this moment. "What!" He yelled realizing that Arisa and most definitely destroyed his 'stay away from her and nothing will happen' plan. As he fell backwards taking the chair with him he could barely hear Arisa's laugh above his own scream.

"No but seriously if we don't have a plan then we're in major trouble." Arisa told him in her I-am-god tone.

Kyo hated this voice. As if he could refuse her—the voice! He knew he'd get beaten if he even attempted. "So what do you have in mind."

"I think that we should totally freak him out. Something that the entire school would be shocked about but at the same time expect…" Arisa said as she began thinking.

"Ha." Kyo said sarcastically. "The only thing that would do that was if me and you started dating."

As Arisa's eyes got wide and a huge smile covered her face, Kyo knew he had just said the wrong thing. He was hoping he had just an imagined that look but when he heard what she said next he knew that he was in trouble.

"That's perfect!" Arisa yelled jumping up with a 'we-are-victories' smile.

"Why is that perfect?" Kyo asked her a look of pure confusion on his face.

"You can say you're my ex and that you broke up with me and then I used Hao to make you jealous and come back to me! Then my 'plan' ended up working and we're back together now! It's absolutely genius!" She explained her 'perfect' plan to him ignoring his look of horror.

"What!?!" He yelled yet again. "No one would believe that!"

"Yes they will! Remember the school trip? Everyone thinks we like each other!" Arisa said laughing evilly.

So evilly in fact that Hana and Yuki came almost running down the stairs thinking to find Kyo dead. At that moment Aaron and Tohru came into the room. Aaron had finally finished his application. And that took priority over Arisa's plan and whatever had happened to Kyo.

Arisa picked up the form and began reading aloud…

NOTE: This application will be incomplete and rejected unless accompanied  
by a complete financial statement, job history, driving record, lineage, and  
current certified medical report (including drug tests) from your doctor.

1. NAME **Aaron ** DATE OF BIRTH **12-20-87**

2. HEIGHT** 6'4** WEIGHT **not sure…** I.Q **….dunno….** G.P.A. **3.89**

3. SOCIAL SECURITY # **are you trying to steal my identity? Because it's not that fun being me...**

DRIVERS LICENSE # **don't have one, I just ride my bike!**

4. BOY SCOUT RANK **I lead my younger brothers group**

5. HOME ADDRESS **I don't feel comferable giving you this…**

Do you have one MALE and one FEMALE parent? **Yes…**

If No, EXPLAIN ­

7. Number of years your parents have been married **20**

8. Do you own a van? **Nope** A truck with oversized tires? **Nope** A waterbed? **no**

Do you have an earring, nose ring, belly button ring, or a tattoo?** No**

(If "yes" to any of #8, discontinue application and leave premises)

9. In 50 words or less, what does "LATE" mean to you?

**Late means not getting there in time and being even a second past time to be there.**

10. In 50 words or less, what does "DON'T TOUCH MY DAUGHTER" mean to you?

**Run away because her father hates you**

11. In 50 words or less, what does "ABSTINENCE" mean to you?

**It means that you won't… have… the 's' word until married**

12. Church you attend **the one near my house**

How often do you attend? **Every Sunday**

13. When would be the best time to interview your father, mother and priest/rabbi/minister? **Probably… Monday night… I think… hope…**

14. Answer by filling in the blank: please answer freely. ALL answers are confidential (That  
means I won't tell anyone -ever- I promise.)

a) If I were shot, the last place on my body I would want wounded is

**My knee**

b) If I were beaten, the last bone I would want broken is my

**My ear bone**

c) A woman's place is in the

**… park?**

d) The one thing I hope this application does not ask me about is

**My younger and older brothers**

e) When I first meet a girl, the first thing I notice about her is

**eyes**

( NOTE: If your answer begins with "T" or "A", discontinue. Leave premises keeping your  
head low. Running in a serpentine fashion is advised.)

15. What do you want to be IF you grow up?

**Tohru's husband and a doctor!**

I SWEAR THAT ALL INFORMATION SUPPLIED ABOVE IS TRUE AND CORRECT  
TO THE BEST OF MY KNOWLEDGE UNDER PENALTY OF DEATH, DISMEMBERMENT,  
NATIVE AMERICAN ANT TORTURE, ELECTROCUTION, CHINESE WATER TORTURE,  
AND RED HOT POKERS.

**Aaron**  
Signature (That means sign your name)

Thank you for your interest. Please allow four to six years for  
processing. You will be notified in writing if you are approved. Please do  
not try to call or write. If you do attempt any communication before your  
application is approved, automatic disqualification will result.  
If your application is rejected, you will be notified by  
two gentlemen wearing white ties and carrying violin cases (You might  
want to watch your back).

Do you still want to date my daughter?:

X Yes, please accept my application

I um, no, I uh, think I have the wrong house...

Arisa smiled. "Very good. I think he should pass!"

Hana nodded "Though is handwriting is rather… bad… I'll except him."

Meanwhile everyone else stared at the paper in shock. They couldn't actually believe they had made him fill that out….

_Shigure and Aaya_

Shigure and Aaya had been listening and Aaya got a huge smile on his face.

"What is it?" Shigure asked noticing the look.

"Well… if Kyo and Yuki are going to be together then my little brother would be the women…" The two exchanged glances and at the same time said…

"ARISA! WE NEED ONE OF THOSE FORMS!"

Luckily for Yuki and Kyo no one had heard them… except for Hatori that is. And he had gone to hit them over the head with a shovel.

End of Chapter

Preview for Chapter 13: Schools in session! Now with Kyo and Arisa dating will Kyo be able to hide his feeling much longer? What will Hao's reaction be? And will Aaya ever get an application for Yuki and force Kyo to fill it out?

Hey guys! I know it's been a while but I've been super busy! Sooooo there's some things I have to tell you before I can start typing the other chapter I need to type tonight…

I will never give up on this story though my up-dates are very slow.

I won't be able to up-date for a while. Another one of my stories is about to come to a close and I need to concentrate on it for a while.

Feel free to send me suggestions.

If you read this please review to it. It really sucks to get like 5 reviews for one chapter and like 100 hits. For all I know you all hated it…

I did not create the 'Want to date my daughter' application. I found it at http://forums. feel free to check it out and print yourself a copy.

I'm sorry if the application offended anyone in anyway. I didn't mean it too, there were parts I didn't like in it, but I didn't want to cut anything out. Feel free to private message me if you want to complain about it but please don't leave a review full of complaining… unless it's about my spelling and grammer anyway…

Last but not least the application turned out WAY different then it did on my computer so yeah... if you want the original way I wrote it you can say so in a review and I'll e-mail it to you. It's not a huge difference but it's there... yepenss...

I love you all! Except the reviewers! I love them more!

Special thanks to…

porcelain.lolita.doll

She inspired me to hurry and finish this so you didn't have to suffer anymore! If you were suffering anyway…

Peace up! A town down!

Reioko


End file.
